


《必须找到兔子先生》

by dblade0630



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblade0630/pseuds/dblade0630
Summary: 梗概：麦克雷受指使前往某处寻找一名叫做“兔子”的雇佣兵，而这名雇佣兵似乎与他有一段不为人知的过往。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo, 麦藏





	1. Chapter 1

岛田半藏撇过头看了下站在自己跟前的年轻人，一个棕发的外国小伙，打扮的像电影里的西部牛仔，脖子前系着一条领巾。他们年纪相仿，但后者为了装成熟执意留起胡子——看起来非常碍眼。  
“我父亲说，我应该离你远一点。”他对小牛仔说，“他觉得你和我做朋友就是不安好心。”  
“你父亲总是对外国人抱有偏见。”小牛仔摇摇头，“整个花村只有你父亲讨厌我，不就是因为我是个美国人？美国人在他眼里就是大大咧咧，一点也不严谨，他是怕你跟着我就会学坏。”  
“跟国/籍没有关系，他只是单纯的讨厌你而已。”  
“…………”  
“好吧，但经过这么长时间的相处，你应该也能看透我是个怎样的人。”他反驳说，“我们之间，第一没有同辈间的利益纠葛，第二没有前辈留下的恩怨情仇——上面两点都是你父亲告诉你在交友时必须要着重考虑的，好吧，现在你睁大眼睛看看我，甜心，我还有哪一点令你父亲不满意？”  
半藏偏过头看了他几秒钟，看上去像是在认真考虑这个问题。  
然而他只是问：“你为什么那么在意我父亲的想法？”  
另一个人听到这问题，不免愣住了：“……难道不该在意吗？”  
他问话的声音仿佛凿在了树根表皮上，只有唰唰的叶落声作为回应。  
半藏突然大笑起来，他笑的前仰后合，长发糊住了他半边脸。  
“你真不会隐瞒自己的想法，马修。”  
“我要隐瞒什么？”  
“那么我先问你一个问题吧。”少年丛然一笑，”你是不是喜欢我？“

1.  
可能是在九点左右，也可能稍晚一些，位于哥德堡的一个无名小镇迎来了一位不速之客，他穿着一件包裹全身的雨衣，大大的兜帽盖住了上半边脸，没人知道他是从哪来的，也没有人知道他来做什么，他就像一个黑衣的鬼魅，在沿着海岸线徒步了十公里后，走进小镇中心，推开了莱恩酒吧的门。  
酒吧人声嘈杂，没人会去在意一个外人的到来，在这里痛饮的人三三俩俩聚在一起，他们大多油光满面、胡言乱语，有一半处在喝醉的边缘，还有一半已经醉的不省人事。醉鬼们洋相百出，但他没有兴趣，他简单的扫了他们一眼，径直走到吧台边，步伐熟练，就像他已经来过这里无数次一样。  
“我来找‘兔子’。”  
短短一句话说出来，在人声鼎沸的酒吧中，就如同一滴水滴进海里。  
“我来找‘兔子’。”  
他又重复一遍。  
这次有人注意到了他，那个人是这里的酒保，他先是吓了一跳，而后他警觉的瞧了瞧四周，在确认没有人注意这里时将一杯啤酒迅速推到了男人面前。  
“你是从哪里来的？”  
“这很重要吗？”男人问，随即他又低声笑了出来，“美国，如果你一定想知道的话。”  
“真不好意思，不过这只是我们的例行步骤。”  
“那么接下来你要问什么？”  
“你为什么要找‘兔子’？”  
“我的答案和来到这里的无数人一样。”  
他们的对话还没有结束，一个庞大的身躯走了过来，随着一声沉闷的钝响，一把锃亮的手/枪被扔到了他们面前的吧台上。  
是一把改造后的KFS2070，枪身很长，扳机处的漆磨掉了许多，看得出来主人没有少用它。  
“你要找‘兔子’？”持枪的男人盯着他，他有着一副十分魁梧的身躯，和一张方脸，那张方脸上嵌着两颗一看就不怎么好惹的眼睛——他在威胁他。  
“介意你别这么干，‘兔子’现在在我们的掌心待着，他哪也去不了。”  
“你又是谁？”  
“我？”壮汉重复他的问题，哈哈大笑，“我是要你命的人。”  
“要我命的人可多着呢，我不记得里面有你这一号。”男人站起身，“借过一下，我得去找‘兔子’了，我不关心他是不是在你手里待着，重要的是我必须要找到他。”  
他还是穿着那身雨衣，雨水纷纷掉落到地面，人所处的脚底蔓延开了一块小型滩涂，与此应景的是，屋外风雨大作，北风的号角声吹响了，整座小镇的居民最惧怕的寒冬就要来了。  
“是他！我认识他！！”酒吧里面，某处尖锐的叫声特别刺耳。  
越来越多的尖叫、怒吼爆发出来，一切起因于男人脱下了兜帽，露出了他的整张脸。  
这张脸，酒吧里的每一个人都不会陌生，就在昨天晚上他们还拿着报纸对这张脸评头论足——他们评价他是喜怒无常的刽子手、是正义最低劣的走狗。他们把这张脸撕成许多碎片撒到空中，再落到地上，他们用脚用力地踩过那张脸。  
“是麦克雷！！杰西·麦克雷！！这个畜生！！！”  
“你们好啊。”  
面对所有人的怒目而视，麦克雷没有显露出一丝慌张，他悠然地走出脚底的积水。  
“我宣布，在座的所有人，因为涉嫌非法营运反人类武器，你们被捕了。”  
“你这是在放屁！”第一个人朝他骂出了不怎么好听的词汇，“你有什么资格逮捕我们？”  
“这个问题问的不错，我回答你——以守望先锋的名义。”  
“哈！他在说守望先锋！那个早就在瑞士被炸得干干净净的破机构！”  
麦克雷潇洒的点了根雪茄，“可能要让各位失望了，重启守望先锋的计划正在缓慢进行中，名单上的特工已经回归的差不多了，你们被关进监狱也是板上钉钉的事。”  
“你们就是一个没有任何许可的空头组织！”  
“守望先锋没有资格干涉我们！”  
“杰西·麦克雷是个政府养的biao子！”  
“滚回去！滚回去！”  
……  
“好了好了，大家安静。”麦克雷把他的雨衣脱下，用手挤干上面的水分，“我是来谈判的，我们之间还有协商的余地。”  
一个较为年长的人走到他跟前，他把手搭在麦克雷的肩膀上，麦克雷猜他是来扮演一个和谈者的。  
“你是奉守望先锋的命来到这里，那么我问你，现在的守望先锋跟我们又有什么区别，你们是被人民除名的机构，未经许可重新启动也可以说是在犯罪。”  
“也对，不过我不在意，毕竟我一向都是法外之徒。”麦克雷吐出一口烟雾。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“意思就是——我不受法律约制，比起把你们抓回去，我更倾向于直接了结。”  
他话未说完，一排排武器都举了起来，全部正对着他。  
年长者也举起了枪，那是一把先进的镭射步枪，它的子/弹能直接将人汽化，整个过程用不到二分之一秒。  
“要知道你现在是以少敌多。”和谈者变了脸，恶狠狠的对麦克雷说。  
“噢，习惯了。”牛仔耸耸肩。  
他举起打火机，点燃，然后手指一弹，“叮”的一声，盖子合上，这短短的时间里，酒吧里所有人仿佛静止了一般，他们维持着刚才的姿势，表情狰狞如同劣质的蜡像，射出的子/弹滞留在半空，没有一颗打进麦克雷的身体里。  
“任务完成，莉娜，你该帮忙回收下垃圾。”吹出一口长长的白雾后，麦克雷对着通讯仪说。  
“了解！”女孩简短明亮的声音传了过来，随后门口冲进来几个人，他们有条不紊的给这些“静止”的人带上电子手铐，一个个抬出酒吧，在临行前他们还不忘向麦克雷行了个礼。  
“在时间控制的技术课题上，温斯顿博士研究的很成功，这也给我们抓捕犯罪分子带来了更多胜率。”一位士兵向麦克雷道谢道，“希望我们以后能合作愉快，这样联合政/府在通过守望先锋重启这个方案上也会多一点可能性，我们成立的时间虽然不长，但在国际议/会上的话语权还是很足的，有我们支持和没有我们支持就是两个极端。”  
“那就再好不过了。”麦克雷点点头。  
士兵口中的“联合政/府”只是一个简称，其本身是以美国为主导，和北欧五个国家、东欧十个国家所签署的互助协议，他们成立后就将守望先锋归于其名下，所有特工执行任务都必须经过他们的授权——这一开始是温斯顿的提议，他认为背后有权利较大的机关作为支撑是件好事，但随着时间过去，这种好处没有那么明显了。  
“当然，计划中最主要的部分还是逮捕‘兔子’，他（她）十分懂得如何掩藏自己的行踪，哪怕是今天这种情况，我们洒下了这么多的诱饵，而他从头到尾都没有露过一次面。”士兵叹了口气，“联合政/府对此很头疼，我们想抓他（她）想了两个月，结果连影子都没看到。”  
“你们遇上了一个十分棘手的对手。”  
“因此我们希望你能单独进行这个行动。”那人直视麦克雷的眼睛，他说这话时并没有用到请求的语气，更像是一道命令，“很长一段时间，杰西·麦克雷，你也是我们棘手的对象，所以我认为让你一个人去对付‘兔子’是最好的选择。”  
麦克雷没有说话，他知道自己不可能拒绝这道命令。  
“祝你成功。”士兵伸出手，例行公事的与牛仔相握了一下，而后他向门外走去，莉娜与他擦肩而过，从门外进来。  
“发生了什么？”女孩问。  
麦克雷看了她一眼：“抱歉，甜心，你得一个人先回直布罗陀了。”  
“他们又给你委派新的任务了？”女孩面露愠色，“我们明明有协议，只负责处理危害公共安全的事情，并且我们有自由去选择该做什么、不该做什么，难道他们让我们去处决一个无辜的人民我们也会去吗？”  
麦克雷没有说什么，只是揉揉她的脑袋。  
这是个惨淡的世界。  
即使有光明，也是微弱的，守望先锋正在努力成为一道新的光，事与愿违的是，有诸多来自不同方面的黑暗，正在想方设法扑灭它。  
麦克雷的雪茄渐渐烧到了底部，他知道，接下来自己要去和“兔子”见面了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
对于岛田半藏来说，他不是第一次收到可疑的悬赏邀请了。  
他有着双重身份，一方面，他是一名赏金猎人，任务是负责抓拿被通缉的逃犯，以此换取赏金，那些钱对他的开销来说十分微不足道，但好歹能在上层社会里混个脸熟。他的另一个身份是私人雇佣兵，为雇主服务，只要价钱合理，他可以干一些谋财害命的脏活，眼都不眨一下。这毕竟不是什么光彩的事，所以他也尽量避免和雇主直接见面，所有的任务都是由中间人介绍。  
这些中间人——他们或多或少也不是善茬，可能是黑帮组织、也可能是在逃犯，半藏在与他们的来往中没有使用他的真名——这在圈子里是很普遍的事，也并没有影响到他在圈子里的名声逐渐显赫，久而久之，“兔子”的名号传播开来，他接手的任务也不断增多。  
来自莱恩酒吧的邀请从上个星期开始就排在他的任务列表最顶端，红色的字体不间断闪耀着，当时半藏只是简单的看了一眼，便将它扔进了回收篓。也许是长年漂泊的直觉，他有预感这是个陷阱，至于布置陷阱的人是谁，有可能是他的仇家，也有可能是执勤的军队——他不在乎。他一个人在安全屋里渡过了无忧无虑的三七天，不去理会外头发生的事情，七天后，  
他才从安全屋里出来，只身一人来到了莱恩酒吧。  
这里的门窗与墙壁全部翻新过，酒保也已经换了新人——一个年轻的小伙，四肢瘦瘦长长，一副营养不良的病态，好在他调的酒还不错，比他的上一任好许多。  
半藏从和新酒保的闲聊中了解到莱恩酒吧在上个星期经历了一场大事故，当时的酒客几乎全部被联合政/府抓捕，只余下少数确实无辜的看客被释放，那场动静闹得很大，整个小镇的人都知道莱恩酒吧是个是非之地，来到这里的酒客越来越少。  
“所以你会来我很惊讶，不过看你的样子，你应该是个外国人，不知道这里发生的事。”酒保擦拭着高脚杯与他对话。  
“不，我是熟客。”半藏回答，“只是很久没有来而已。”  
“哈，那你运气还不错，要知道当时卷入那件事的人都被关上了好几天，据说审讯非常严，还动用了点不怎么上台面的手段，出来的时候他们各个人模鬼样的。”  
半藏抿了口酒，装作不经意的问：“那你清楚是谁参与组织了那场事件吗？”  
酒保神神秘秘的靠过来：“杰西·麦克雷，这个名字你听说过吗？”  
“火车劫持案的主角？”  
“没错，就是他。”  
“我听说他正在准备重组守望先锋。”  
“不是‘他’，而是‘他们’。”酒保纠正道，“这件事闹得沸沸扬扬的，但是明眼人都知道，重组守望先锋没那么简单。”  
半藏继续喝着杯中的酒，他对酒保说的话没有太大兴趣，不管守望先锋是否重组，对他来说都是不痛不痒的小事。  
他的酒喝到一半，身边有个人挨着他坐了下来。  
“一杯啤酒，拿大号的杯子装。”  
那人提高音量对酒保说道，他的声音浑厚、低沉，半藏猜他应该是个军人，再不然也是个从事安保工作的人，再加上他有一副十分魁梧的身材，更加深了他的猜测。  
“最近真不太平，不是吗？”  
半藏听到他说话，以为那个人是在同别人对话。  
“嘿，我在和你说话呢！”那人朝着他的方向喊道。  
“……和我？”半藏回过神来，随后他情不自禁皱了皱眉。之前在酒吧里也有过许多与他搭讪的人，只不过他生性冷淡，从不愿意和这些浮夸的人多过纠缠——这些人的脑子里都塞满了黄色废料，每次看到他们谄媚的笑半藏就觉得反胃。  
“我是直的。”  
“哈？”  
“字面上的意思你听不懂吗？”半藏有些不厌烦，“我是直的，对和男人上床没兴趣。”  
“…………”  
那人显然愣住了，他的表情显示出他觉得很尴尬。  
“呃，我不是那个意思。”他有些窘迫的解释，“只是单纯想跟你聊个天而已，让你误解了真是抱歉。”  
“对不起，我不是很喜欢和别人聊天。”半藏说了对不起，但语气好像也并没有那么对不起，“我只是想安安静静喝酒，如果你需要找个陪聊的伙伴，我介意你找别人。”  
他说完这话下意识的瞥了眼周围，结果发现这里除了他们两个之外，一个人也没有。  
那人似乎也觉得半藏有点不可理喻，他不说话了，慢慢把身子转向前方，专心去研究杯子里黄澄澄的啤酒。  
这会儿，半藏终于有闲暇来理清刚刚酒保所说的那些事情——也就是说，那个大名鼎鼎的杰西·麦克雷来到了这个小镇——说不清他的目的是什么，但他把整个酒吧的不法之徒全部制裁后打包给了联合政/府。联合政/府和守望先锋何时联手的？一个是刚刚成立三个月的国家同盟机构机构，一个是解散了又重组的法外组织，两者天壤地别，他们之间是不是达成了某种协议？  
半藏沉思不语，他不是没有想过杰西·麦克雷是奔着“兔子”来的，只不过他认为自己的身份隐藏的很好，应该不至于暴露给守望先锋。  
“再来一杯。”  
半藏听见身旁那个人朝酒保说——与此同时他伸出了一只手，那只手是纯金属的义肢。  
一阵警铃在他脑内大作，半藏不动声色，他将手按到了自己的后腰的枪柄上。  
“把他的也倒满吧，这杯我请客。”男人笑笑，他向半藏举杯，这时他的脸在半藏的眼里无限放大——棕发、络腮胡、有一双看上去温柔平易，但实际上生冷勿近的眼睛，他的半张脸盖在一顶夸张的牛仔帽下。这里不是美国西部，此时也不是万圣节，会这样打扮的人不是傻子就是疯子。  
半藏迟顿了一会，他收回手，后知后觉的对着那个男人说“谢谢”。  
“还以为你不会再跟我说话了呢！”那人对于半藏的道谢感到欣喜，看得出来，这种欣喜是发自内心的。  
“……我还是懂得点社交礼仪的。”半藏装作漫不经心的样子，“你的手是怎么回事？”  
“哦，你说这个，智械战/争的时候丢掉的。”他摸了摸自己的义肢，“和我这样的人不在少数，只不过很多人没经济能力去负担一个金属义肢，而我恰巧是有钱的幸运儿。”  
“你也参与了吗？智械战/争？”  
“不瞒你说，我还在那场战/争中拿了许多勋章。”男人笑着，表情十分自豪。  
这也就能解释他为什么有义肢，以及那么一双淡漠的眼睛。——半藏在心里总结道，战/争总能使人变得老成。他对这个人的警惕性稍微降低了一点，但也只是一点儿。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫马修，你呢？”  
马修。  
在听到男人说出他的名字时，半藏有一瞬间的恍惚，在他年轻的时候，他也认识一个叫做马修的男孩，只不过后来那男孩死了。那是战/争年代的事情，这种类似的事故数不胜数，没人会去在意一个男孩的死活。如今他脑内的马修，只能勾勒出一个大致的轮廓——乱糟糟的棕发、留着稀稀疏疏的胡子装成熟，他有一双很明亮的眼睛，里面藏不住任何东西。  
“……你还好吗？”  
他听见男人忧心忡忡的问他。  
“我没事。”半藏摇摇头，“刚刚我们说到哪了？”  
“我在问你的名字。”  
名字。半藏犹豫半秒，他有无数个化名，此时不知道该使用哪一个。  
“……叫我北原好了。”他最终选择了一个不特殊也不平凡的名字。  
“ki-ta-ha-ra。”马修依葫芦画瓢的复读一遍，“难怪，你是日本人。”  
半藏点点头。这没什么稀奇的，如今每片大陆上都充斥着不同国籍的人，宛如一盘盘不同人种的大杂烩。  
“你为什么到这儿来，北原？”  
“我有事情要办。”  
“什么事情？”  
半藏又重新恢复了他那一副不耐烦的表情：“这和你有关系吗？”  
“好吧好吧，我只是随口一问，你别放在心上。”  
马修迅速的向他解释起来，他手足无措的样子让半藏觉得很滑稽。  
接着，他们有一句没一句的聊了一会天，年轻的酒保因为无事可做也加入了他们，三个人开始闲谈起来，他们聊到越来越冷的天气，以及越来越贵的鱼市，聊及前段时间的报纸，上面登载着联合政/府启动了一项新的法案，他们意图收购法外机构为己所用。  
“反正我是不赞成的，谁知道那些疯子会借着政/府的名号做出些什么？”酒保边擦着酒杯边评价，“看看最近发生的事，看看杰西·麦克雷做了些什么，他几乎把整个酒吧的人赶尽杀绝，这一点政/府盖章同意了吗？”  
“那些人都是罪犯。”马修说，“迟早该有那么一天。”  
“你忘了最重要的一点，杰西·麦克雷本身也是罪犯，照理来说他也应该被绳之以法。”  
“也许吧。”马修不置可否的点点头，他的态度不是很明确，可能在他眼里杰西·麦克雷是个救世英雄也说不定。  
半藏没有参与他们的讨论，从“杰西·麦克雷”这个名字被说出来的时候他就陷入沉思，他开始回想自己在报纸上看到的消息——那个无法之徒竟然劫持了一整列列车！他太过狂妄，接近于疯狂，如今敢和联合政/府公开叫板实在不是什么明智之举，也只有他会把劫持列车当成什么仪式性的壮举。  
“最近有什么他的消息吗？”半藏询问。  
“恩……我一开始和你说过，有传闻他来到了这座小镇上。”  
问题只有一个：他的目的究竟是什么？  
半藏没有将这句话问出口，他不得不承认这个问题十分具有针对性，万一这个酒保或者那个马修的嘴管不严实，他的身份暴露是迟早的问题。  
“他的目的是什么？”  
没想到，坐在一旁的马修代替半藏问出了这句话，棕发男人笑眯眯的向酒保举杯。  
“听说他在找一个人。”酒保没有回避他的提问，一五一十的说道，“在这里的人都管他叫‘兔子’，是个名气很响的雇佣兵，一般来说政/府是尽量不插手涉及雇佣兵的案件的，但他不一样。”  
马修饶有兴致的继续问：“哪里不一样？”  
“他杀了一个人。”酒保犹豫了一会，似乎在考虑是不是该说出那个名字，“他杀了卡伦，卡伦·阿芙琳，那个有名的女谈判官。”

-  
“……不说话了？”半藏问，那个棕发小伙正在他面前抓耳挠腮，看上去像一只挠痒痒的袋鼠。  
“你至少给我点时间让我想想该怎么说。”  
“很简单啊，是，或者不是。”半藏扬起眉毛，“有那么难吗？”  
马修傻眼了，这时候的他才只有十七岁，虽然他年少时也不是没经历过风花雪月，但这样直接的还是第一次。刚刚半藏问他是不是喜欢他，他还没来得及思考就愣在原地——要知道他一开始的目标只是成为岛田半藏的好朋友，没想到现在故事上了一个台阶，他可能还要做这位千金大少爷的情人。  
那么，他到底喜不喜欢半藏呢？  
……  
当然是喜欢啊！谁会不喜欢长得好看风度翩翩的岛田半藏呢！  
马修叫苦不迭，他思忖来去，还是不知道该怎么说，这时半藏走到他面前，扯了下他故意留的胡子。  
“疼！”他龇牙咧嘴的捂住下巴。  
“我没时间等你思考。”半藏趾高气昂的说，“你知道，我很忙的。”  
他说完这话转身要走，听到后面的人三步并作两步追了上来。  
“别走！”马修急切的拦在他的前方，“…………你……你得给我点时间考虑一下。”  
“我给你三秒钟，你赶紧考虑好。”  
“！！”  
“还有一秒了。”  
“行吧！”马修视死如归，“我对你有想法，很不单纯的想法！”  
他站的笔直，义正言辞的说出上面的几句话，他没有用“喜欢”这个词不是因为害羞，是因为他希望能在一个更美好的气氛下再使用它。现在还不行，现在天气不够暖，樱花不够粉，总觉得差点什么。  
他说完之后低头看看半藏，后者憋不住终于笑了出来。  
接下来他们两个都开始看着对方傻笑，足足持续了半个下午，这段少年时代的告白正如那天抽出的新芽般，敏感而新鲜。


	3. Chapter 3

麦克雷在咀嚼那个名字。  
卡伦·阿芙琳。在联合政/府委派他前来抓捕兔子前，确实有位士兵将“兔子“的种种恶行向他复述了一遍，其中包括卡伦·阿芙琳。她是个有名的谈判官，在长达数余年的智械战/争中，没有任何依托的她只身一人作为人类代表与智械交涉，《威尔士宣言》是她成名的转折点，那之后，她的话就常常被刻在纪念碑上。  
守望先锋的原基地也有一座类似的纪念碑，那上面刻着牺牲士兵们的名字，以及《威尔士宣言》里的一句话：  
“信仰属于我们，永远属于我们。”  
麦克雷对这种喊口号似的自我安慰并不感冒。  
此刻，他更为在意的是“兔子”会在哪里？他已经在这酒吧守株待兔了一个多星期，期间有许多人来来往往，但没有人像“兔子”。他们要么就太狼狈，要么就太一本正经，与麦克雷所想的“兔子”相去甚远。  
联合政/府曾委托专业的侧写师替“兔子”可能的身份做了一个分析——以理论知识推断，他（她）是个狡猾的猎手，这种狡猾是内敛的，并不外露。他（她）的职业技能很强，显然是受过十年以上的专业训练，再加上后期的长达十余年的实战，这也证明他的年龄不小了。他（她）将原本的自己藏在皮囊之下，伪装成难以接近的样子，一是因为他（她）担心暴露心机，二是因为他（她）天性如此——百分之九十九的杀手都是这样，或多或少有些性格障碍，“兔子”也一样。  
除此之外，他们还做出了一个排除性较强的推论：“兔子”很有可能有着黄种血统，至少，他（她）不是欧美人。  
这个结论让麦克雷的目标范围缩小许多，在持续一个星期的观察后，他终于发现了一个目标——北原先生正喝着手里的酒，没有注意到麦克雷敏锐的眼光，他的侧脸冷峻，眉头若有所思的皱着，手指似乎是不自觉的在摩挲玻璃杯的侧面。  
“卡伦·阿芙琳。”北原复述了一遍名字，“她的死是‘兔子’做的？”  
“这是百分之一百确定的事。”酒保接着他的话说，“联合政/府找他找的焦头烂额，据说还有一个原因，他拿了一份机密文件，是从卡伦的电脑里拷贝的，他甚至拿着这文件来要挟联合政/府。胆子可真大。”  
“这些消息你是怎么知道的？”  
“新闻啊。”酒保有点不知所以然，“每天早上八点准时开始播报通缉犯。”  
麦克雷在一旁听着他们两人的对话，边仔细观察着北原的语气和神态，开始在心里估算北原就是“兔子”的可能性有多少——最后他得出来一个不怎么乐观的数据，毕竟，他实在是太像一个只是来打听八卦的闲人了。  
他给自己灌了一大口啤酒，没等他把杯子放下，北原就站了起来。  
“我先走了。”  
他丢下一张崭新的百元大钞给了酒保，没有要求后者找零。接着他踩着稳健的步伐离开酒吧，开门，再关上门，几股冷风伴着吱吱呀呀的响声吹了进来，一律吹到了麦克雷的身上。  
“我也走了。”  
麦克雷学着他的模样扔下一张纸币，戴上牛仔帽，马不停蹄地走了出去。  
-  
他下决心跟踪北原。  
这不是一个特别好的主意，如果他那烦人精长官还在的话，八成会阻止他这么做。首先，以目前的情况来看，北原是个实打实的无罪之人，跟踪他只是做的又一个无用功。其次，比起盯梢一个毫无疑点的人，他应该把注意力多放在那些更贴近侧写的人身上。如今只有他一个人受命调查“兔子”的事情，能调动的资源几乎没有，即使遇到可疑对象，他也应该先上报下联合政/府——没有人赋予他跟踪监视一位平民的权利。  
以上想法只是在麦克雷脑内存在了五秒钟，之后他便全身心投入到“跟踪北原”这件事上。  
他走过一个阴风阵阵的小巷，北原就在他的正前方，男人不急不缓的走着，麦克雷跟在他身后，他们又绕过了几幢居民楼，最后北原在一栋不起眼的房子前停住了脚步。麦克雷数了数，这幢房子总共有七层，是那种最普通的廉价出租屋。北原从口袋里掏出了一张识别卡，他在门口的识别仪上刷了一下，门打开到一半的时候他走了进去。  
麦克雷没有跟上他，他还没有愚蠢到直接入户跟踪。他选择了一个比较保险的方式——爬上正南方的一幢高层建筑。楼顶的风像冰冷的寒刀，麦克雷裹紧披风，拿起望远镜开始逐户搜索，最终他在七楼靠左的房间发现了北原的身影。  
北原卸下背包，从冰箱里拿出了一瓶酒（看来他在酒吧没有喝够），他徒手拽开了金属瓶盖，坐在床上开始大口大口往嘴里灌。  
这个酒鬼。麦克雷忍不住评价道。  
现在是凌晨一点，对于一般人来说已经是入眠时间，北原在喝完第三瓶酒后似乎也终于有了点睡意，他开始收拾床铺，把一些杂物悉数丢到床的一角，直到床铺被他空出了足够一人躺下的位置。这时麦克雷以为北原会立即睡下，没想到他只是拿了一块尺寸很大的浴巾。  
原来他还要洗澡。  
麦克雷并不理解他的做法。对于自己而言，洗漱从来不是什么睡前的必经程序，往往在极度困倦的情况下他会倒头就往床上栽，只不过北原显然是和他截然相反的那种人，他慢悠悠的拿着浴巾踱进浴室，反锁上门，客厅的声控灯随着他离开逐渐暗了下来。  
浴室在一个死角，麦克雷无法观察到里面的情况。退一步讲，即使他能看到，他也不会看，同性洗澡对他来说不是什么特别香艳的画面，更何况他必须尊重公民的隐私。  
他就这么百无聊赖的等了许久，过了半小时有余，北原从浴室走了出来，他规规整整的穿了一件睡袍，头发披散着，下一秒他做了一件普通人都会做的事——躺在床上开始睡觉。  
麦克雷瞧见北原缩在被子里，怕冷似的蜷成一个球状，这时他仍在怀疑对方的身份，所以他在楼顶上又待了好一会儿，用望远镜调整焦距，一再确认那个北原先生确实好好在床上躺着。后者也如他所料的那样，自从躺下后就没再动过，他的睡姿仍旧保持着一个球状，麦克雷禁不住猜想那姿势会不会引起落枕。  
凌晨三点，料峭寒风丝毫未减，在恶劣天气的影响下，麦克雷的执着也被打击的丝毫不存，他终于承认这次跟踪一无所获，这时他的身体因为长期的蹲伏已经有些许僵硬，他花了许多力气去移动自己冻得发麻的右脚，正当他为此龇牙咧嘴的时候，有个人从门口急急匆匆地走了出来。  
那人不是北原。麦克雷也不清楚他是谁。他的年纪看上去顶多十五岁上下，头发跟个鸡窝似的，从望远镜里甚至还能看清他两颊上密密麻麻的雀斑，引起麦克雷警觉的是，他每走一步就回头往公寓楼看一眼，但他的眼神没有显示出什么依依不舍的感情，相反，麦克雷感觉到他在恐惧。  
麦克雷十分从容的乘着电梯来到一楼，走到街道上时，那男孩正慌慌张张的跑着，一头撞到他身上。  
“对……对不起，先生。”男孩语无伦次。  
“走路看着点。”麦克雷叼着一根雪茄，这让他看上去很像那种游落街头的混混，并且还长着一张生人勿近的脸。男孩明显被吓到了，他可能意识到现在已经很晚了，这个时间点在街上撞到的大多都不是什么好人，他的嘴角瘪了下去，有很大可能下一秒就会哭出声。  
“悠着点，小子，别这么晚还在街上瞎晃荡。”  
“知道了，先生，对不起，先生。”男孩拼命点着头。  
麦克雷见他一副可怜兮兮的模样也没有放缓语气，他用夹着雪茄的手指指了指男孩身后的建筑：“你刚刚是从那幢楼里出来的吗？”  
“是……”男孩犹犹豫豫的回答。  
“你是那里的住户吗？”  
“房子是租的，先生。”  
“那幢楼七楼最左边的房间。”麦克雷向他指出一个具体的方向，“那里住的是谁？”  
男孩朝那里看了一眼：“似乎是北原先生，一个日本人。”  
“他在那住了多久？”  
“在我搬到那里之前。”男孩老实回答，“我是在六个月前搬过去的。”  
这时麦克雷还没有注意到男孩的话中藏着些微妙的出入，比如说，如果他的确是那幢建筑的租户，按照一般人的用语习惯，他应该说“搬到这里”而不是“搬到那里”，应该说“搬过来”而不是“搬过去”。  
“你刚刚为什么要跑？”麦克雷挑了一个最重要的问题。  
“我……我是从家里溜出来的，我害怕我父母会知道。”男孩说到这里，身体不受控制的哆嗦一下，“我的朋友们在家里办派对，如果我现在过去，也许还能赶得上最后的舞会。拜托了先生，别让我父母知道这件事，他们会杀了我的。”  
麦克雷有些无奈，他理解年轻人都喜欢声色犬马的生活，他们叛逆、追求新鲜刺激的东西，因为他年轻时也这样。  
于是他往边上让了一步，示意男孩可以走了，后者在得到这一恩准之后，一溜烟跑得飞快。  
麦克雷继续把目光投向眼前的建筑，那幢建筑也长出了一双眼睛回望着他，那双眼睛是诡异的火红色，发着危险的光，它如同有了生命般不断蠕动。麦克雷的雪茄从嘴里掉了下来，他发现那是两团硕大的火苗。  
“嘿！！！！”  
他回头去呼喊那个男孩，而对方早就没了影。  
“该死！！！”他咒骂一句，开始拨打火警急救的电话，这期间不过短短数秒，火焰就蔓延了两个楼层，从过道的窗缝里冒出滚滚烟尘，他数了一下，灾情最严重的是五楼和六楼，而最高层的七楼被浓烟覆盖，已经完全看不到其中的状况。  
火焰如同趴地而走的蛇，它越烧越旺，令麦克雷感到恐惧的是，整幢楼呈现一种离奇的安静，没有人跑到窗边呼喊、没有人裹着棉被从安全通道冲出来。烟雾警报器！——他想到了那个最有可能出问题的装置，然后他想到了刚刚的男孩，麦克雷突然明白了。  
是有人在故意纵火，并且为了拖延时间，他派那个男孩毁坏了所有烟雾报警器，这样整幢楼的人都会在睡梦中被烧死，一个都逃不了。  
麦克雷立在原地，他注视着一个方向——那是北原的房间。他盯着那一团在屋内肆意作乱的黑色烟尘，看着颜色被染的更深、逐渐浑浊，他就这么看着，直到救火车的警报声传来为止。


	4. Chapter 4

“有人要杀我。”  
莱恩酒吧今天依旧门可罗雀，说出这句话的人是店内唯一一位酒客——这里的人都叫他北原先生。他是个日本人，但有一张轮廓深邃的脸，作为酒吧的常客（如今也是唯一的客人），他熟门熟路的要了杯啤酒，还没喝上一口就把酒杯狠狠的掼在吧台上。  
“冷静一点。”年轻的酒保赶紧掏出抹布擦拭溢出的酒液，“对于你这种亡命之徒，有几个人要杀你是再正常不过的了，还是别浪费我的酒了，半藏。”  
他称呼他为“半藏”。岛田半藏——那是北原的真名，这个名字放在二十年前的日本必定能引起一番骚动，可如今他也只是个个性暴躁的酒客，和所有闷闷不乐而寻求酒精慰藉的男人一样，他盯着杯子里金黄色的液体，像要把玻璃盯到融化。  
“你知道他用了什么办法吗？”  
“‘他’？杀你的那个人？”酒保似乎来了兴趣，“你怎么知道一定是‘他’？”  
“他放了一把火，把整栋楼都烧得精光。”半藏没有理会他的提问，自言自语的说，“那幢楼里一共有一百三十七个人，包括五十多名女人和小孩，最后逃出来的只有十三个人，剩下的那些，不是被烧死，就是被呛死，要不然就是从电梯井里摔死的。”  
最近的小镇极其不太平，在一个星期前，莱恩酒吧被杰西·麦克雷洗劫一空，三天前又有一幢普通居民楼遭遇特大型火灾，短短的时间内连续两起事故，这对于小镇上的居民来说有点超出他们的承受能力了。  
“你得当心点，半藏，他们很有可能都是冲着‘兔子’来的。”酒保说，“你在这里待的时间有点长，难免会走漏风声。”  
“我知道，我会不知道吗？”半藏喝下一大口酒，“那天我从这里离开，他跟了我整整一晚上，哪怕在我睡下之后他都趴在屋顶盯梢，如果我是合法公民，我一定会起诉他，让他赔到倾家荡产。”  
“你说的‘他’，是指杰西·麦克雷？”  
半藏十分不耐烦的瞥了他一眼，那表情就像在说”你这是明知故问”。  
“他果然把目标锁定在了你身上。”  
“但依我看，他自己连百分之一的把握都没有。”半藏攥紧手心，他的肌肉线条因为这个动作更明显了，“那个白痴牛仔。”  
“多亏我们之前见过他的通缉令，才不至于连人都认不出来。前几天我配合你在他面前演了一场戏，我看他被耍的团团转，说真的，他本人看上去要比新闻照片上要蠢一些。”  
半藏冷哼一声：“顶着一身荒野大镖客的装扮，就跟个活靶子一样醒目。”  
他毫不留情的发表他对杰西·麦克雷的恶毒评价，他们相识的时间不长，但却好像上辈子就结仇了一样。  
半藏用极短的时间就把酒喝完了，他的确是个酒鬼，这一点他自己也毫不避讳的承认。  
酒保替他把酒重新斟满：“那接下来你准备怎么办？‘猎狗’派给你的任务你还只完成了一半。”  
“我会继续待在这里，直到任务完成为止。”  
“你确定？”酒保有点惊讶，“杰西·麦克雷随时随地会找上门来。”  
半藏完全不在乎：“我没有拖延任务计划的习惯，如果不按时完成的话我会做噩梦的，只不过原定的任务又多了额外的一环。”  
“那是什么？”  
半藏注视着酒杯底部的标志沉默良久，他不说话的样子很令人心悸，酒保颤颤巍巍的替他把酒重新倒满，说实话，作为一个普通的中间介绍人，他和许多人一样都畏惧着”兔子“，害怕他有一天会卸下那张面具，恶狠狠的把他们都宰了。听说岛田半藏在成为“兔子”之前是个让人闻风丧胆的黑帮少主——这还不是重点，重点是，他们还听说他把自己的亲弟弟给杀了。  
“听说他的命很值钱？”半藏发话了，他的指关节在随之作响。  
“……在他加入守望先锋前是这样的，在美国西部那一块，他是赏金最高的通缉犯。”  
半藏冷笑，他冷笑的样子更让人不寒而栗，酒保不得不控制住自己不要把枪掏出来。  
“杰西·麦克雷？哼，我想他可能还不知道自己到底在和谁作对。”

-  
他们接吻了。  
他们的第一次接吻不是在告白之后的第一秒，而是在那之后的第十二天。  
马修记得很清楚，因为他很疼，不是接吻所带来的疼痛，而是他肩胛骨中弹产生的疼痛。他感觉自己的骨头被狠狠掰了开来，那颗子/弹如穿梭的流星沿着轨道击中了他。  
他为了替半藏挡子/弹而受伤，所以岛田家为他安排了一个极为高端的病房，那根本就不像病房——除了墙和窗帘是一如既往的白色外，它拥有一个独立卫生间、一间厨房、一个宽敞的接待厅，以及一个为像他这样年纪的男孩所建立的游戏室。  
马修还没来得及发出那身惊叹的“噢——”，半藏走了进来，他先是把手套甩在马修床上，然后开始甩围巾，没东西可甩之后他开始身体力行扑上来揍了马修一拳。  
“大少爷，甜心，半藏，你能不能轻点！”马修大声埋怨，“你打人真的很疼。”  
半藏不出声，他死死地盯着马修的脸，就算他一句话也不说，马修也知道他要问什么。  
“我为什么要帮你挡子/弹？废话，我不挡子/弹就是你中弹了，我可受不了这件事在我眼前发生。”  
“你是白痴吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我问你，你是白痴吗？”半藏厉声问他，“那你以为我就会允许这件事在我眼前发生吗？！”  
他们都不说话了，半藏说的话就像一块大石头砸进马修的肚子里，使他胃里泛苦。  
“随便你，半藏，但是我要告诉你，哪怕这种事发生第二次，我也会这么做的。”  
马修缓缓地说，他不敢去看半藏的表情，只能看到半藏垂在身侧、苍白瘦削的手腕，他觉得愧疚，可他又不觉得愧疚，矛盾的心理占据了他思想的大半部分。  
“马修。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要做一件我说不定会后悔的事。”  
“啊，你要做什么？”  
半藏拥抱住他——仿佛把他当成一个急需呵护的小孩——然后他吻了他。岛田少主的吻就和他本人一样来势汹汹。  
马修伸出手扣出了半藏的后脑勺，他热情的回吻了他，他们在偌大的病房，瞒着外面走动的医生与护士接吻，这情节就和任何一部爱情电影一样令人心动。刚刚半藏是怎么说的？哦，他说“他说不定会后悔”，但唇齿厮磨的甜蜜带给马修的却是与之相反的想法。  
他想：我不后悔，我一辈子都不会后悔。


	5. Chapter 5

笃定的脚步声从空荡荡的走廊尽头传来。  
在回到直布罗陀基地的三十分钟后，麦克雷被安吉拉叫去了诊疗室。诊疗室是一个士兵进行心理咨询的地方，安吉拉负责倾听他们的想法、为他们排忧解难，从守望先锋决定重组以来，麦克雷就没去过那个地方，他的心理素质评分在众人之中始终名列前茅。毕竟，当你经历了潦倒的童年时代、天天被长官拎着耳朵训斥的少年时代、以及战/争频发满目疮痍的青年时代，等人一脚迈入中年时，似乎就已经练就了对痛苦置若罔闻的本领。  
此次他被传唤，是有别的原因。当他走进诊疗室时碰见莫里森那张忧心忡忡、但又无比严肃的脸，他大致就明白了是怎么回事。  
“坐吧，麦克雷。”安吉拉唤着他的名字，女医师的声音一如既往的悦耳。  
麦克雷很不客气的径直坐下：“让我猜猜，你们是来问我关于居民楼纵火的事。”  
“这么说你知道那是纵火，而不是意外事件。”  
“我当然知道。”麦克雷说，“事发时我就在现场，那里的烟雾报警器全部被人做了手脚。”  
他习惯性的掏出自己的雪茄盒，结果这个举动被莫里森用一个严厉的眼神阻止了。  
“诊疗室禁烟。”男人用低沉的声音告诫他。  
麦克雷只得悻悻的收回雪茄盒。  
现在他们三人的坐位正好呈一稳定的等边三角形，安吉拉依旧一脸温和，莫里森撑着下颚在冥思着什么，麦克雷觉得自己像是被审/讯的犯人，左边是糖果，右边是鞭子，软硬一起上。  
“你们找我是不是还有别的原因？”他把头转向莫里森，忍不住开问。  
“我不负责问你任何问题。”莫里森回答，“我已经不是你的指挥官，接下来会由安吉拉询问你。”  
“好吧，那让我们直接进入正题。”安吉拉接着莫里森的话说，他们谁也没有对那一句”我已经不是你的指挥官”发表任何评论，“杰西，你到事发现场大约是什么时间？”  
“凌晨三点……”麦克雷想到什么，突然改口，“哦不，是凌晨一点。”  
“凌晨一点？”  
“没错，我在那潜伏了两个多小时，为了盯一个人。”  
“是谁？”  
“一个……很可疑的人。”麦克雷酝酿很久，找出了一个形容词。  
“据目击者称，你在对面的楼顶待了很久，你所监视的方向是七楼最左侧的房间，那里住的是一位名叫北原一郎的住户，日本人，是个职业狩猎员，他在六个半月前搬进那幢居民楼，和那里的所有租户一样，房租月结，水电自付。”麦克雷发现安吉拉在读着一份报告，上面的字写得密密麻麻。  
“是这样吗，杰西？”  
“等等，刚刚你说‘目击者’？”  
安吉拉翻了下报告：“有什么问题吗？”  
“不可能存在什么目击者。”麦克雷辩驳道，“我确认过，在附近三公里内都没有任何人，那是个很偏僻的区域，如果有人在周围我也不会轻易行动。”  
“我们先不谈这个，杰西，你当时确实在监视北原先生吗？”  
“没错。我确实在监视北原先生。”麦克雷承认道，“我怀疑他和’兔子‘有关系，当然，最后证明这只是我一厢情愿的推测而已。”  
“可能接下来的事会让你失望。”安吉拉把报告递给麦克雷，示意他往后翻阅，麦克雷踌躇的接了过来，等他把报告放到自己膝盖上翻动了几页后，他被眼前的图片震惊了。  
图片上显示的是一团黑乎乎的形状，只有在仔细辨认后才能发现那是一具蜷缩成球状的尸体，它（麦克雷只能用“它”来表达）的肢干已经弯曲变形，膝盖顶在胸口，一双手环绕着被烧成焦炭的肩膀，麦克雷发现它的手臂上挂着几块稀稀疏疏的布条，他后知后觉意识到那是人的尸体与被子的布料烧融在了一起，尽管此前他已经见过无数人惨死的模样，但看到这张图片还是令他胃里翻出一阵酸水。  
“你能辨认出来吗？图片上的是否就是北原一郎先生？”安吉拉温和的询问他。  
“……天哪它都被烧成一坨了……”麦克雷摇摇头试图驱散那副画面，但他突然想到昨天晚上北原的睡姿——他蜷在被子里，像一个脆弱的球。那个姿势和画面中尸体的姿势对上了，他终于意识到——有人死了，那个几天前还在酒吧和他闲聊的日本男人死在了火灾中。  
“……没错，是他……”麦克雷捏着眉心，他感到没来由的痛苦，“是他……”  
安吉拉没有说话，她在等着麦克雷自己渡过一段适应期，十分钟后，等到诊疗室恢复到了一个稳定的气氛，她才继续开口：  
“也就是说，从凌晨一点到凌晨三点，这段时间你都待在那里监视他？”  
“是的，但我没有发现什么可疑之处。”  
“那么——”安吉拉倾身向前，她的语气刻不容缓，“你有没有发现其他可疑的人？”  
麦克雷立即想到了那个男孩。  
他一五一十的把昨晚发生的事情和安吉拉复述了一遍。  
“我了解了。”安吉拉听罢，点点头，她把目光投向一旁沉默不语的莫里森，后者始终没有参与他们的对话，直到确认安吉拉问话完毕后，他才开口，声音比以往更加低沉、更加沙哑。  
“杰西。”  
麦克雷感到惊讶，他已经很久没有听到莫里森喊他的名字，但他把这份惊讶藏在了伪装镇定的表情之下。  
“联合政/府怀疑是你纵的火。”莫里森一字一顿的说，他的话语织成了一条死线，把麦克雷捆在了那里面。  
“你说什么？！”他站立起来，大声质问。  
“坐下，士兵！”莫里森似乎比他更激动，他严厉地斥令对方，“我们都知道你不可能干那种事，但现在是他们硬要把责任归咎到你头上，哪怕你真的有不在场证明也没用，更何况你没有，你待在那里，几乎半个晚上。”  
麦克雷坐了下来，双手交叉摆在膝盖上，他眼神暗了下来，一片阴影遮住了前额：“我奉他们的指令调查‘兔子’的行踪，现在出了他们解决不了的事，就企图把我拉出来当替罪羊？”  
“我们暂时只能服从命令，解除你的任职。”安吉拉也一样为不公正的审判感到心寒，但她维持了良好的教养去安慰麦克雷，“杰西，这不会持续太久，等所有事情水落石出后一切又会恢复原样。”  
莫里森依旧保持沉默，但他们都知道，这房间里最愤怒的一定是他。  
“……我只能接受他们的决定，对吗？”  
许久过后，麦克雷说出了他的回答，他的双手绞在一起，义肢的金属泛着冰冷银光，“这没什么，不过是我不能再参与特工任务而已，不过，在那之前我必须问个问题——你们刚刚说到的‘目击者’，他是谁？为什么你们那么肯定他说的话？”  
安吉拉没有料到麦克雷会如此执着于这个问题，她迅速低头翻查起报告。  
“联合政/府并没有见到目击者本人，他们只是收到了一封匿名信。”安吉拉顿了顿，“是从挪威的分属机构转交过来的，而且，其中附夹着一张你的照片。”  
麦克雷看到了那张照片——那确实是他本人没错，照片中他正在与一个男孩站在街道中央交头接耳，照片上有自带的时间日期，精确到分秒。  
“你们就没想过查一下这个目击者的身份？”  
“政/府认为没有必要。”莫里森回答，“当然，那只是‘他们认为’而已。”  
他说话的时候与麦克雷对视了一眼，长久的共事让麦克雷瞬间就明白了他话语中的含义。  
“是的，我想我也是时候来个带薪休假了。”麦克雷扯开嘴角笑了笑，他拿出了雪茄，这一回，莫里森没有阻止他。


	6. Chapter 6

与莱恩酒吧的萧条不同的是，与其相隔十六公里的天鹅绒酒吧在凛冽的寒冬也宾客满载，万圣节临近，店内点亮了南瓜灯，小型的摆在桌沿，大型的吊在天花板，烛光从刀刻的孔状眼睛里泄露出来。  
合理的日子，自然也就会有一群穿着奇装异服的怪人，他们陆陆续续的从半藏身后走了过去，有个人不怀好意的朝他露出暧昧的笑容，半藏忍住了，他不得不忍住——因为这里是个GAY吧，自打他来到这里后就被几个不同肤色的人捏了好几下屁股。  
他是来这里寻找一个名叫狄恩的人，等他干完这一票就可以离开小镇，在这座人烟稀少并且长年冻冷的地方他已经停留了数月有余，这可能是他接手过的历时最长的任务，但好在即将迎来尾声，半藏不惧怕寒冷，他不惧怕任何事物，他只是厌烦湿冷粘稠的冬天。  
目标走了过来，他端着两杯酒，半藏猜想那其中一杯一定加了药，某种一定能使男人管不住下半身的药，对此他在内心嗤之以鼻。  
狄恩以一种他自认为十分优雅的姿态踱步到半藏跟前，递出右手的那杯酒：  
“请你的。”  
“谢谢。”半藏报以微笑，他把酒杯摆至一边。  
“不喝一口吗？”  
“酒精过敏。”  
他随口编了个理由，当然半藏清楚，狄恩是不可能会相信的，毕竟自从进酒吧起，这位矮小精悍的男人就一直偷窥着自己，眼睁睁看着他灌下不少于五杯的啤酒，他那色心泛滥的眼神就快把半藏的衣服烧出洞来。  
狄恩清清嗓子，半藏的拒绝对于他来说只是一针调味剂，不会影响他渴望与这男人上床的心情。  
“叫我狄恩。”他把身体靠过来倚在吧台边，一只眼睛看着半藏，一直眼睛陷在南瓜灯的阴影下，“我能有荣幸知道你的名字吗？”  
北原。  
半藏的脑海内首先浮现出的是这个名字，在小镇南方活动时他多半都会用这个假名来很糊弄人，如果不是”北原一郎“已经成为了火灾的丧生者，他或许还能多顶着这名字一段时间。  
“仲间宗介。”他说道，“叫我宗介好了。”  
他很快就把猎物钓上了手，按照平常的步骤，接下来他们会离开酒吧去开个房间，如果狄恩阔气一点，他或许能住进一个富丽堂皇的总统套房。狄恩会在把半藏推到床上撕咬的同时就被后者捅上一针，半藏用的是注射性药物，从头皮扎进去，第二天，酒店的清洁人员就会在他们最高档的套房里发现一具僵硬的尸体，他的全身没有一处伤痕，但整个人就跟干瘪的蔬菜一样挂在床沿，只穿着一条可笑的内裤。  
他们不会发现任何可疑的人物进入这个房间，因为在那之前他已经屏蔽了所有监控摄像头。  
半藏对自己的计划很有信心，他在圈子里显赫的名声证明他确实能有这份自信，当然，前提是没有任何人插入他与狄恩之间，破坏他们的对话。  
“宗介，你怎么在这里！”  
他首先听到一个男人的声音，这时，人群往两边散了开来，一个高大的身影出现，像一只大型的袋鼠。他穿着一身印第安纳·琼斯的衣服，那件标志性的衬衫垮垮的挂在他身上，整片胸膛露出来，一直裸/露到肩膀。  
“我道歉，我道歉还不行吗？甜心？”他上前一步抓住半藏的手，把那只手包裹在掌心里，“我错了，宗介，我不该因为一点小事就朝你发脾气，你已经够忙的了，而我还给你惹麻烦，一切都是我的错，现在让我们回家好吗？你是我的丈夫，我不想一个人过万圣节，原谅我，亲爱的。”  
狄恩对这一幕瞠目结舌，他看看半藏，又看看那个喋喋不休的男人。  
半藏同样感到前所未有的惊讶：“我不认识——”  
“噢，甜心，别说什么认识不认识的，是你让我在万圣节扮成印第安纳·琼斯的。”  
半藏拼命回想，他不记得自己在这座小镇里和一个男人好上了，还让他在万圣节穿的像个脱/衣/舞/郎。  
“看着我，你真的忘了我吗？宗介？”  
男人把牛仔帽往上扬了一下，当半藏终于看清男人的面容时，他的疑惑瞬间转变成了愤怒。  
“你他妈放——”  
“让一让好吗！？”男人的音量盖过他的，朝着人群喊道，“我们赶着回家过万圣节！”  
在男人用力搂紧他腰部的情形下，半藏要挣脱也很难，为了不引起骚动，他不敢随意和别人起冲突，于是他任由男人带领他走出人群，在脱离人们目光的一瞬间，半藏掏出匕首，他翻动手腕，想着该怎样迅速的在对方脸上扎出几个血窟窿。  
“别动。”男人早就料到他会这么干，一把枪抵住他的脊梁骨，匕首“铛”地被他打落在地。  
他调情的语调变成了低沉老练的喝令：“老实一点，否则我就在这里打断你的脊椎。”  
-  
他被男人带进了一条暗巷，那里离酒吧不过两条街的距离，但是什么人都没有，四周充斥着垃圾腐烂的臭味。  
“你应该死了才对。”半藏恶狠狠的回头说道。  
“原话奉还给你。”男人似乎对当下自己处于强势地位很满意，“北原先生？哦不，还是仲间先生？你喜欢哪个名字多一点？还是，你更喜欢被人叫作——兔子先生？”  
印第安纳·琼斯——不，是杰西·麦克雷，他点燃一支雪茄，悠闲的吞云吐雾。  
“兔子先生，第一次见面时，你可是信誓旦旦说自己是直的，结果——瞧瞧我在哪里找到了我们讨人喜欢的小兔子？”  
半藏想起几天前的对话，他露出一个回讽的冷笑。  
“那封匿名信是你写的。”麦克雷用了一个肯定句式，“我早就发现那张照片不对劲，后来我回了一趟案发地点，发现只有从你所住的那个房间往外拍摄，才能拍到房子底部那块凹下去的水泥，你的拍摄技术出卖了你，兔子先生。”  
“哼，真是遗憾，那张照片没有让你被联合政/府除名，我还抱有一丝希望以为他们会把你关进监狱。”  
“如你所愿，我的名字确实已经不在执勤特工的名单上了。”麦克雷凑近他，喷出的烟雾有一半飘到了半藏脸上，后者厌恶的撇开头，“不过我向来都是独行侠，没有管束，我会活的更自由，包括逮到你这只兔子也是。”  
句末他附赠了几个笑声，这让半藏恨不得现在就一箭射爆他的脑袋，可惜的是，他没有携带弓箭。  
杰西·麦克雷的存在十分碍眼，如果眼神能杀人的话，半藏可能早就把他千刀万剐了。但现在他只能注视着他所厌恶的男人从左边踱步到右边，晃着一身奇葩的万圣节服装，他注意到麦克雷的右肩上有个星状的疤痕，看上去像是子弹造成的，他只是看了一眼，又泄气般的把目光挪到一边。  
“我们何不来心平气和谈谈？”麦克雷说，“现在有个折中的方案：你跟着我回去，乖乖的接受审/讯，乖乖的说出你知道的所有事，等我们调查的差不多了的时候，我说不定会网开一面为你争取减刑，毕竟你也不想一直蹲在重犯监狱里，那里终年不见阳光，湿冷带来的骨髓炎会一直伴随你直到你痛死为止。这个提议你看怎么样？”  
“你说的一个字我都不会信。”  
“别看我这样，在那群毛头小子面前我还是很有话语权的。”麦克雷抖落烟灰，说不清是在炫耀还是仅为了阐述事实，“如果我出面的话，你至少可以少蹲十年监狱。”  
半藏根本不屑于理他，他知道说得越多对自己越不利，并且他看出来杰西·麦克雷十分沉迷于享受被审/讯者的绝望。  
“你现在的表情就好像在问我怎么还不去死。”麦克雷看出了他的愤怒，“放松，甜心，希望我死的不止你一个。”  
“别用那种语气叫我。”半藏又再次试着挣脱，结果被对方的金属义肢顶在墙上，他闻到一股迎面而来的霉湿味，“杰西·麦克雷，你知道我们唯一的不同在哪吗？那就是你为了隐藏自己喜欢杀人的事实而投身政/府，而我照着自己的想法来活。”  
“我还真不想听你这种杀人犯的教诲。”  
“不是吗？”半藏眯了眯眼，“你为了抓捕我，一把火烧毁了整幢房屋，让一百三十七个无辜的人死在火海里，这些丰功伟绩守望先锋怎么没替你刻在碑上？”  
麦克雷的雪茄积了一大段烟灰，他脸上得意的神情立即不见了，取而代之的是不可置信。  
“你以为纵火的人是我？”  
半藏听罢大为光火，他觉得麦克雷就是在欲盖弥彰。  
“滚开！”他大声咒骂。  
“所以你才寄了那封匿名信。”麦克雷根本不理会他的挣扎，自言自语，“我以为你是想陷害我。”  
“我不过是向联合政/府陈述了事实。”  
“兔子。”  
麦克雷突然喊了他的名字——其实那根本不是他的名字，可牛仔把它喊得理所当然。  
“那天晚上纵火的另有其人，而且我想那个人应该早就想杀你了，为了杀你他可以不择手段，放火烧毁整幢房屋。”他停顿半晌，又接着说，“兔子先生，哪怕是考虑到你的人身安全，我也得把你带回直布罗陀基地。”  
半藏一直都知道自己的性命暴露在危险之下，但他早有预感这次的敌人并不是奔着“兔子先生”而来，在此之前，他还一度以为是麦克雷发现了他原本的身份。  
“是谁要杀你？”麦克雷问他。  
“就跟你一样，希望我死的不止你一个。”半藏用同样的话回复他，”你指望我一个个去记住他们的名字和长相吗？“  
麦克雷看出了兔子先生在撒谎，但他一心想着要把这男人抓捕归案，时间不容许他做多余的事。  
“没事，等你回到基地后，我们会给你足够的时间让你慢慢想起来。”  
他拽着半藏的衣领直起身，他没有发现五百码外有一把狙击枪的瞄准镜正对准了其中一个人的脑门，半藏也没有发现。一颗12mm口径的子/弹旋转着冲向他们的方向，它从麦克雷的耳畔呼啸而过，在墙面砸出醒目的凹坑，几乎在同时，一簇血溅射出来，“兔子”先生的身体一僵。  
他像个濒死的猎物，在向远方露出一种仇恨又绝望的目光后，不甘的倒了下去。

-  
马修在思考一个问题。  
为什么岛田半藏对他有着如此致命的吸引力。  
他是名猎手，从小就和危险的野兽相互博弈，处境的恶劣教导他任何野兽都会用花言巧语使他上钩。他完美的做到了对伪装出的脆弱视若无睹，也一样的会鄙夷那些自大狂的夸夸其谈。他是名猎手，他不相信任何事物，任何人。  
一切都从一场暗藏心机的初遇开始。  
他跟随他的长官来到了日本。这个国度给他带来的最深印象就是随处可见的樱花，如今植物培育技术已经十分纯熟，在许多年前只能盛开一至两个月的樱花已经可以连开四个季度，从春天到冬天，地上都铺满了粉色的花瓣，这让它们的盛放变得像家常便饭一样，尽管如此，牛仔还是选择小心翼翼的绕路行走，他喜欢它们，所以尽量不让脚底的泥土弄脏它们。  
他的长官给他委派了一个任务——监视一名十八岁的少年。一开始马修并不能理解这个任务的必要性，他大吼着“这太无聊了我绝对不会去的！”，结果被他的长官拎着耳朵拎了一路，最后把他丢在一家店的门口。  
马修抬头看见了店名——“花村游戏厅”，他不认识日文，但下面有一行小小的英文，他认出了“游戏厅”这个单词，差点以为长官是罚他打游戏，不打通关不准回去。  
从游戏厅里走出来两个人，看上去年纪大点的拎着年纪小的人的耳朵。  
“疼疼疼！！！”年纪小的痛得愁眉苦脸，这让麦克雷十分感同身受。  
“你能不能别老是来这种地方。”年纪大的人说，“游戏有什么好玩的。”  
“总比天天在家上课学习练剑道来得好玩。”  
“你什么时候能成熟点，源氏！”年纪大的男孩摆出一副老成的姿态，“你这样，永远成不了大器！”  
“行行行，哥，饶了我吧。”被叫作源氏的男孩双手投降，“你说话越来越像家里的长老了，年级还小讲话倒跟个六十岁的人一样。”  
原来他们是兄弟。  
马修从他们的对话里提炼出了一个关键点。  
他们两个一路斗嘴的走到马修面前，看见这里出现了一个与他们年纪相仿的外国人，兄弟俩都停住了脚步。  
“HOW……HOW ARE YOU？”源氏挠挠头，憋出了一句英语。  
马修点头示意，然后源氏问他“你怎么不说‘FINE THANK YOU’”。  
边上源氏的兄长用一种鄙夷的眼神看了他弟弟一眼，他主动向马修伸出了手。  
“有什么可以帮到你的吗？”他用流利的英文问。  
“我……我就是路过这里。”马修放缓语速，生怕对方听不懂。  
“这里的外国人不是很多，你应该也是和别人一同来的吧？需要帮你联系他们吗？”  
“呃……不用了。”他想起自己长官那张凶神恶煞的脸，“可以的话能告诉我花村怎么走吗？’  
“这里就是花村。”男孩狐疑的看了他一眼，“你是来做什么的？”  
他的警惕性很强，至少比他弟弟强多了——那个留着刺猬头的小男孩看到马修就像看到了什么珍稀物种，一个劲的拜托他哥哥带马修回去做客。  
“我叫岛田源氏，是花村的主人。”他昂着头，神态自豪，用着磕磕绊绊的英语说，“这是我哥哥，他叫岛田半藏，以后你有什么问题尽管开口，我帮你搞定。”他发现半藏正在瞥着他，心虚的改了口：“哦不对，是我哥哥能帮你搞定。”  
马修很长时间都没有回过神来，他发现了那个名字的特殊性——岛田半藏。这不就是长官要求自己监视的对象吗？他迅速扫了一眼那个男孩，发现他除了头发比一般人长，脸比一般人秀气外，没有什么可疑之处。  
半藏发现马修一直在盯着他看，他直白的问对方为什么老看着自己。  
心虚的马修脸红到了脖子根：“我从没见过像你这么好看的人。”以前他经常用类似的漂亮话去骗取别人的信任，效果一向很成功，似乎人们都挺喜欢这个长相英俊的棕发小伙，但他不知道这办法对日本人是否同样适用。  
半藏被外国人的直白震惊到了。  
“好……好吧……”他说，“……不如你到我家里坐一下吧？呃我是说，源氏好像很希望你能  
来。”  
源氏在一旁小鸡啄米的点着头。  
马修自然是接受了他的邀请，一方面他觉得有必要与自己的监视对象多接触一下，另一方面， 他确实觉得对方长得挺好看的，而他对好看的人来者不拒。  
以上相遇的过程，发生在春夏交接的某一天，外面已经没有了春天的感觉，风又干又硬，但樱花仍在不合时宜的生长，更让人觉得季节莫辨。马修的生命从这里发生了转折——他当时对这一点全然不知情。如果，只是说如果，如果他知道的话，也许就能避免后来发生的某些事。


	7. Chapter 7

假设他现在没有被解除任职，假设他现在还在守望先锋的特工名册首页，麦克雷可以直接拨打他们的内部线路，然后会有一架直升机从最近的停机坪开过来，如果他需要火力支援的话，他们会在上面放置几门加特林。现在这些都是他的妄想了——自从他拒绝接受政/府的处置命令，在三天前擅自一人前往这座小镇追踪“兔子”以来，他就又变成了之前那个无家可归的自己。唯一值得安慰的是，守望先锋还是欢迎他回去的。  
狙击手的目标不是自己。麦克雷可以肯定，他（她）接连射了三发子/弹，除了第一发命中以外后面都打在了墙上，兔子先生半蹲在地上捂着伤口，鲜血浸透了他的衣服，麦克雷拖着他往前移动了十几米，他们找到了一个还算高大的掩体，暂时够他们躲避一阵子。  
“他是冲着你来的。”麦克雷说，“看来你得罪的人还真不少。”  
对方一句话都没有说，早先麦克雷还以为他死了，结果发现他的呼吸尚存，肩部克制不住的抽搐。  
“你还好吧？”麦克雷不无担忧地问他，“兔子”的命可关乎自己能不能洗刷被陷害的冤屈，他可不能死在这里。  
“闭上你的嘴。”  
“你还真是恩将仇报，没有我的话你的脑门早就被打穿了，我是在保护你，懂吗？”  
对方皱起了眉头，但并不是因为麦克雷说的话，而是因为随着蹲伏的时间过长，他失血的程度已经支撑不住摇摇欲坠的身体。  
“难道你现在该做的不是站起来，用你引以为豪的枪法杀死狙击手吗？”他逞强的发问。  
“如果我站起来，被打穿的就是我的脑门了。”麦克雷很不赞成这个提议，“等他再打出几发，我就能推算出他的大致方向，到时候你就等着看吧。”  
于是他们待在原地，远处的狙击手也没有放弃，他应该是下定决心要把两个人都赶尽杀绝，疯狂地向他们的方位射出子/弹。  
“一点钟方向，五百码的位置。”  
说出这句话的是兔子先生，他气息微弱，把头倒向麦克雷一边：“不至于让我教你如何给子/弹上膛吧？神枪手？”  
麦克雷满腹狐疑，待他自己计算出狙击手的方位后，发现“兔子”说得分毫不差。  
“你好像很擅长这个。”他转过身，从腰间掏出维和者，子/弹已经填满，接下来他只需要找准时机开枪，“说真的，你不会就是靠这办法来杀人的吧？”  
“你猜的没错。”  
一个优秀的狙击手，首先要做到的就是隐匿自己，他必须藏好杀气，无形之间一枪毙命。  
——这也是麦克雷失败的原因。  
他的惯用手被兔子用不知哪来的铁棍敲了一下，维和者咣当掉在地上，麦克雷来不及回身反击，他忍着剧痛拾起枪，在他重新蹲下身的时候，对方果然开始朝他的头部攻击，他用义肢挡住了最猛烈的一波。  
兔子把手中的武器扔掉了，麦克雷这才发现刚刚他的脆弱都是假象，没有一个中枪的人会像他一样如此具有攻击性。  
“再见了，牛仔。”兔子以胜利者的姿态与他告别。  
麦克雷想告诉他你根本无路可逃，出人意料的是，兔子选了一个常人都不会逃离的路线——他爬上了最近的一堵墙。没人知道他是如何做到的，那面墙上没有任何东西能供人踩踏，他的动作行云流水，在麦克雷震惊的目光里爬到最上方。  
麦克雷喊了一声“站住”，没有任何效果。兔子可不会爬墙，只有猫科动物会，一眨眼功夫他便抵达了楼顶，与此同时狙击手的射击也停止了，他大概也没有想到目标会用如此特殊的方法逃脱。不过平静没有持续太久，他开始朝着“兔子”奔跑的方向射击，可惜都脱了靶。  
麦克雷猜想兔子一定在嘲笑对方的蹩脚枪法。  
他追了出去，以最快的速度爬上附近的一幢高楼，远处一点钟的方向闪过瞄准镜的白光——他锁定了狙击手的具体方位。“兔子”捂住肩膀从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶——他确实是中枪了，但麦克雷这次决定不再对他抱有怜悯。  
他举起枪——他已经很久没有用过那招了。重组守望先锋以来，他被委派的任务都只是负责搜查与警告，就跟个窝囊的警察一样喊着诸如“举起双手！不许动！”的话，联合政/府不会让他去决定一个人的生死，自然也不允许他做出任何会对生命产生危险的举动。他们剥夺一个特工的权利，把他当成一条随叫随到的狗。  
没有双方协议做挡箭牌的话，那帮伪君子早就被麦克雷翻了数百个白眼。  
天色是深不见底的黑，南瓜灯充当了唯一的光亮。  
“午时已到。”  
他缓缓地说出那句话。


	8. Chapter 8

半藏知道自己被击中了。  
他的身体不受控制的一沉，仿佛被一根木棍捅了一下，疼痛感沿着神经传递到大脑，他的腹部开始流血，再加上之前他被狙击枪的子/弹所射中的伤口，他的身体被开了两个洞，都在汩汩冒着血红。  
有一瞬间他觉得自己会死在这里，他很想放弃抵抗。岛田半藏不惧怕死亡，坟墓带给他的恐惧远比活着要少得多，可他又不甘心，他不是没想过自己有一天会被敌人包围，死在枪林弹雨里，但他总觉得那应该是以后的事，而不是此时此地此刻，因此他奔跑的速度没有减缓，一路滴下血色的印迹。  
在逐渐模糊的意识里突然出现了一张脸——他的弟弟。从出生到死亡，他的弟弟都没有带给他高于人常的快乐，他们两人相差三岁，但之间的隔阂没有因为年龄的差距而缩短，相反，随着少年们的日益成熟，它最终演化成了无可弥补的鸿沟。他们只是一对互相鄙弃的兄弟，一个内敛，一个外向；一个崇尚家族，一个心向自由。  
岛田半藏最后杀死了他的弟弟。  
想到这里，半藏明白了，他不能死在这——岛田源氏的死亡已经化身成牵引他的绳索，他  
必须在由其造成的痛苦中前行，每一次，当半藏渴望死亡，它就会狠狠拉动他，告诉他“你还不能死，死亡对于你来说太轻松了。”  
半藏重新奔跑起来，夜风嗖嗖的从脖颈根部穿过，就好像凌迟的刀片。  
在离这里大约五公里的地方有一个安全屋，是他为了杀死卡伦·阿芙琳而准备的。新闻上说的没有错，他确实杀死了那个有名的女谈判官——那是‘猎狗’所下的命令，他照着执行，用一勺毒药了结那个女人的生命——过程并不痛苦，卡伦死之前还带着舒适的笑，她也许梦见了人类的黎明，但对于岛田半藏来说，是谁的黎明都不重要了。  
杰西·麦克雷没有紧跟在他身后，牛仔也许认为“兔子”根本跑不了多远，再加上他一路滴落的血迹，要找到他也很容易——半藏正是利用了牛仔的自满，他开始沿着原本的血迹往回跑，绕过整整七条街道。  
安全屋锁着门，当然半藏不会愚蠢到去用钥匙把它打开，他捂住伤口来到房子的后门处。这里摆放着几个大型垃圾筒，他踩着它们爬到二楼的窗沿，用尽全身的力气推开了那扇窗户。等他终于进入安全屋内部时，他脱力的栽倒在地，流血没有停止的迹象，半藏开始用残存的理智思考自己把血袋放在了哪里，幸好，他猜对了地方——几个血袋整齐的排列在冰箱的冷藏层，他把它们全部拿了出来，插上盐水插头，潦草的消毒后他用针尖刺破皮肤，血液流入静脉的一刻他感到宽慰，又感到无尽的痛苦——他不该活着，但也不该去死。  
事情远没有结束，接下来他要处理枪伤，半藏用剪刀剪破上衣，他首先查看了肩部的伤口，那里血污遍布，万幸的是没有发现贯穿伤。子/弹只是擦过了他，但狙击枪的威力仍旧使肩膀炸开了一片血花。半藏将它摆在一边，低头查看腹部的伤口——这回他没有那么好运了，子/弹留在了他的身体里，除了一个骇人的血洞急需处理外，他还必须取出子/弹。时间已经来不及让他去注射麻醉药了，为了防止子/弹游移到致命的位置，半藏迅速切开了伤口。  
他知道这个过程越快速越好，否则他可能会疼晕过去。  
镊子伸进身体的感觉很不舒服。一块冰冷的金属穿过他的血肉组织，半藏深吸一口气，一阵恶心从胃里翻腾起来，却又无法呕吐。他嘴里充满了苦涩，感觉到自己的内脏暴露在看不见的危险之下，接着他碰到了子/弹的尾部——这一动作又牵扯出剧烈的疼痛，他咬住牙关，夹住它。他把子/弹从身体里缓慢拖了出来，那种感觉就好像他拉扯出了某部分身体组织，痛感与恶心让他的呻吟变为吼叫。  
“叮当”一声，子/弹掉落在地面。  
半藏平躺着，他感觉到身体的一部分正在活过来，尽管血流的满地都是，使他像睡在红色的池子里。  
朦胧之中，他又想起了一张脸——这回不再是他的弟弟了，而是一个年轻气盛的棕发小伙。他叫马修，是个美国人，没有人知道他来花村做什么，但他凭借自己讨人喜欢的本领顺利与他们打成一片。他教会半藏许多东西，教会他射击、教会他骑马，他跟半藏说在他出生的地方人人都得会这两样技能，否则就会被认为是个不地道的牛仔。  
半藏问他牛仔难道不是该骑牛吗？  
马修辩解到他们不是骑牛，而是放牛，一边放牛一边骑着马。  
这番对话至今想来都觉得好笑，地域的差异只不过为他们的年轻时代多带来些乐趣，却不会阻碍他们从朋友变成恋人。  
那时半藏不可能知道，再刻骨铭心的感情都敌不过死亡与时间，直到马修死了，而他则攥着一大把回忆不肯放手，他还奢望着那个小牛仔能回来，就和他临走前所说的那样。  
他说：“等我一段时间，我一定会回来，一定。”  
他连说了两个“一定”，仿佛多说几遍肯定词就能增加诺言的重量。  
回忆结束了，半藏撑起身子坐了起来，他靠在床沿，低头缝合自己的伤口，这时那枚子/弹滚落到他脚边。半藏根本无暇理会，但鬼使神差的，他还是伸手把它捡了起来。  
一分钟后，子/弹从他的手心里垂直掉落。  
半藏颤抖着，他连缝合伤口都忘记了，他看着那枚在地上打转的子/弹，就像看见了鬼一样。  
然后他把整个身体都埋进膝盖里，缩着一个可笑的球状——同样让他觉得可笑的是，他以为自从源氏死后，他就永远不会再流泪了。

-  
“像这样，背挺直，用左眼去瞄准靶心，然后手尽量压低，最好是用两只手，后坐力会让你疼飞的。”  
“我知道，马修。”  
紧接着一声枪响，半藏把子/弹射了出去，他们不知道射击结果如何，只能等对面的检查员报出成绩。一会儿过后，远处的检查员挥舞旗帜，大喊”十环！“十环！”。  
“这不公平！！”马修失望的大叫，“你一定是偷偷练过了。”  
半藏自己也不敢相信，他一再确认自己确实是打中了靶心。  
“我没有用过枪。”他老实交代，“但我用过弓箭，原理是不是差不多啊？”  
“差得多了！”  
“好吧，那我就承认自己是个射击天才吧。”半藏朝他自信的勾起嘴角。  
让马修甘拜下风是不可能的，于是他从半藏的手里拿回那把枪，朝着远处的五个靶子各打出一发子/弹。  
“看看，半藏，这才叫射击天才。”马修说，“从我八岁拿枪开始，我就没输过。”  
“检查员还没有报出你的成绩。”  
“不用他报，我自己清楚。”马修比出一个“十”字，果然，从对面传来兴奋的声音“十环！都是十环！”  
然后他表情骄傲的给枪装上子/弹重新递给半藏，这回半藏运气就没那么好了，他打出了一个八环。  
“对于一个射击新手来说，你这成绩不错，但跟我相比就差一点了。”马修终于可以毫无顾忌的炫耀自己的射击技术，当然半藏是不屑理会他的，他把心思放在了那把枪的构造上。“她”——马修执意要用女性的第三人称来称呼它，他常常能看到牛仔坐在窗台边仔仔细细的打磨枪身、疏通枪管，嘴里还念叨着“甜心”、“宝贝”之类的词汇，半藏从没见过有人会爱一件武器爱到这种份上，他甚至怀疑如果这把枪能变成人类，马修会毫不犹豫的把自己甩掉，去跟着“她”过一辈子。  
今天两人相约一起到靶场练习射击，马修竟然破天荒的让自己用了他的枪，半藏觉得很不可思议。  
“你没有考虑给你的枪取个名字吗？”半藏问他，“既然你这么喜欢它……哦不她。”  
“Grace Kelly！”马修立即报出一个名字。  
“…………”  
“Princess Diana！”  
“我说的是一个你自己取的、有意义的名字。”半藏数落他，“不是任何国家的任何王妃！”  
指望马修想出一个正经名字明显是不可能的，牛仔的心思只在这上面发挥了一会儿，没过多久他就开始捣腾他的左轮，把所有子/弹从转轮里倒出到手心上。  
“我有点心疼我的子/弹，它们可不能回收再利用。”马修解释说，“这些都是经过加工的好东西，我们不能把它浪费在射击练习上，等明天我去找找有没有替代品。”  
他递给半藏一颗。这小巧的东西摆在手心里是多么无害，谁会知道它是最致命的杀人武器呢？  
“你可以去找源氏，他跟武器库的人比较熟。”  
“我一个外人去索要武器总觉得不太好。”马修说，“你怎么不自己去找源氏？”  
半藏不说话。  
“你们又吵架了对吧？”  
“不关你的事。”  
“行吧我不参与你们的家庭内部矛盾。”马修对半藏冷漠的态度早就习惯了，“但他是你唯一的弟弟，我自己没什么兄弟，不知道有的话是什么感觉，可我想我不会与他隔三差五就吵架。”  
“等你真有了你就知道了。”半藏冷哼一声。  
马修乖乖的闭了嘴，他不准备再火上浇油。很多年后，当他回想起这些往事的时候，他却很后悔没有在这时与半藏多聊上几句。  
半藏避开了话题，把那枚子/弹放到眼前仔细端详。  
“它长得和其他子/弹不一样。”  
“没错！”马修自豪的回答，“一个朋友帮我改造的，它的内部有百分之七十都是液体，可以减少重量，这样就能减少子/弹下坠的角度。”  
半藏仔仔细细的研究了一会儿，小巧的子/弹泛着莹蓝色的光：“但重量减轻的话，受到的空气阻力会变大。”  
“这你就不用担心了，林德霍……呃我那个很聪明的朋友早就考虑好了这个问题，当子/弹射出后，其中的液体会随之加热，就跟火箭一样，作为子/弹的推进器。”马修眉飞色舞的向半藏解释道。  
半藏把它捏在手里：“我能要一颗吗？”  
“你要多少颗我都给你。”  
“不，只要一颗就行。”半藏拒绝了他的好意，但牛仔的话还是让他觉得十分高兴。  
其实，半藏向马修要取一枚子/弹是为了让家族研究类似的技术，他觉得这种改良的手法十分创新，可后来他们并没有得出什么有用的结果——这让半藏很郁闷，他一度以为岛田家族的工程师是世界上最好的工程师。他不敢去询问马修关于子/弹的事，对方一定会觉得自己在利用他，最终，半藏做了一个决定——他留下那枚子/弹。不是为了家族，也不是为了研究，他把它储存在自己的抽屉里。  
他希望有一天见到它的时候就能想起一位叫马修的男孩，他教会他骑马、教会他射击，以及很多他从未尝试过的事，也许某一天他会亲口告诉他，他喜欢这段如同冒险般的经历，不论以后会承受什么，不论中途发生过多少事，年少时代的爱恋始终让人刻骨铭心。


	9. Chapter 9

麦克雷没有把重点放在找到“兔子”这件事上。  
不是说他放弃了追捕，只是他知道兔子逃不了多远。那家伙很聪明的绕着滴下的血迹跑了几圈，使了一个最常见的障眼法，但他低估了牛仔引以为傲的追踪技术，现在麦克雷已经把他可能藏身的范围缩小至一个半径三公里的圈子内，最多花上半个小时他就能把兔子从窝里揪出来。  
更何况——他看了下自己的裤腰，确认那个小小的、亮银色的信号接收器好好的挂在身上——这是每个特工都会有的工具，联合政/府给了他们一人一对。这东西大多被用在与队友的通讯上，它们每一对之间都拥有一个隐私且保密性极强的通讯线路，除此之外，它还能精确显示对方的坐标、持有者的生命体征等等，这也有利于他们在队友遭遇困境时及时赶到。  
麦克雷百分之九十的信心来自于这个信号接收器。在之前与兔子的纠缠中他偷偷放了一个到对方衣服里，从信号显示的强度来看，兔子躲在一个普通民房里（很有可能是他的安全屋），没有濒死的迹象，只是血压与心率比较低——大约是失血过多导致的，他的呼吸很平缓，麦克雷猜测他可能正在睡觉。  
看来他完全没有发现自己身上携带着一个信号发射器。麦克雷松了一口气，接下来他准备去做一件计划以外的事。  
他换了身衣服，拿着自己被“兔子”偷拍的照片，来到了马琳珂勒小巷。说是小巷，其实是由几道错综复杂的道路组成的，路边上栽满了梧桐树，酷寒使它们掉光了叶子，隔了夜的万圣节南瓜稀稀落落的摆在地上，没有人来打扫，不出几日它就会腐烂在原地。灰败与萧瑟是唯二能形容这里的词语。  
他脱下牛仔帽，把它挂在腰上，然后他推开了一扇酒吧的门。  
“现在已经打烊了，先生。”  
他推门而入的时候，一个声音从吧台后面传了过来。说话的是一个鹰钩鼻的男人，脸颊尖瘦，他看向麦克雷的眼神带着疲惫与不耐烦。  
“我不是来讨酒喝的。”  
麦克雷说道，他关上门，找了张椅子坐了下来，与男人面对面。  
“听说你是这一带最活跃的情报贩子。”他拿起照片，用手指着上面那个男孩，“对这个男孩，你有没有印象？”  
“我不负责免费咨询。”男人瞄了一眼那张照片，二话不说的开始赶客。  
“你的价码是多少？”  
“一条情报一万美金，没有就请回吧。”  
“我身上可没那么多现金。”麦克雷神态自若，他从怀里掏出一个沉甸甸的东西，把它摆在了桌子上——维和者在昏暗的灯光下泛着森冷的银光。  
男人的表情僵了僵：“别以为威胁会对我有用，我碰见过几百个像你一样不知好歹的傻子。”  
“我当然知道那对你来说没用，不过我想另外一样东西可以。”  
麦克雷把牛仔帽戴在头上，他抬起头，灯光打在脸上，足以使男人看清他的容貌。  
“……是你。”男人后退半步，他没有选择逃走，因为他知道自己已经被盯上了，他被一个久远的噩梦包围住。  
“杰西·麦克雷。”他喃喃说出那个名字，“他们都说你来了这个小镇，我一开始不相信。”  
“现在你可以信了。”  
“你到底有什么企图？”男人问他，把自己颤抖的双手摆在身后。  
他早就知晓牛仔的大名。很久以前，当杰西·麦克雷还在死局帮鬼混的时候他就认识他，他们俩关系恶劣，彼此针锋相对——可那只是男人单方面认为的，杰西·麦克雷从始至终都没有把他放在眼里，所以他嫉恨他，出卖他，他把麦克雷所有可能的藏身点告诉了守望先锋，后来麦克雷发生了什么他不知道，他只知道他被一个高大的墨西哥男人带走了——他幸灾乐祸的想麦克雷十有八九会去坐牢，说不定还会被执行死刑。  
现在，他的噩梦重新出现了。  
“很简单，我在找一个人。”  
“谁？”男人还是紧张了，他惧怕麦克雷是来上门寻仇的。  
“放松，我找的不是你，你只需要回答我的问题，我不会对你做任何事。”麦克雷没有谈论往事，他只是把照片往男人面前推了推，“现在你能老老实实回答我的问题了吗，我的老朋友？”  
男人只能仔细观察那张照片，果然，他认识里面的那个男孩，这不意外，因为小镇上许多人都认识他。  
“你找他做什么？”  
麦克雷眼神沉了下去：“这么说你知道他是谁？”  
“我们都知道他，这小孩是个烦人精，他父母两个都是赌鬼，从小没管教好他。”男人顿了顿，压低了声音，“他现在负责给‘猎狗’跑腿，‘猎狗’对他还好，看他是个小孩就没有让他去犯命案。”  
麦克雷心里觉得好笑，在上上周，与今晚类似的一个夜晚，那个男孩利用电源短路引起了一场火灾，犯了整整一百三十七桩命案——这与男人所说的“没有犯命案”可相去甚远。  
男人看来对这事并不知情，他只是疑惑为何麦克雷会突然出现在自己的酒吧里，问一个讨人厌小鬼的情报。  
“你找他做什么？”他重复问了一遍。  
“刚刚你说的‘猎狗’是谁？”麦克雷没有理会，他抛出另一个问题。  
“一个军/火贩子，从他来到这里后，小镇就没有安稳过一天。”说到这儿，他露出嫌恶的神情，“他和他的手下现在待在小镇西北，把一座废弃的炼金厂改造成了大本营，镇民都远离那里，不想跟他们扯上一点关系，但即使如此小镇还是不太平。”  
“他对你们的小镇做了什么？”  
“我没法说。”男人摇摇头，“但我都知道，‘猎狗’再怎么逍遥也只能撑个一会儿。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为‘兔子’的目标就是他。”  
麦克雷没想到男人会说到“兔子”，他虽然对那个日本人有着一大堆的疑问，可他不认为答案会那么轻易就被找到，难道与麦克雷所想的不同，‘兔子’是来刺杀‘猎狗’的？他不敢完全肯定，但答案或许八九不离十，这样才能解释为什么‘猎狗’会要派男孩去杀死他，为此不惜牺牲整幢租户的性命——只有像‘猎狗’那样早就对法律视若无睹的人才会有那么狠辣的心。  
“麦克雷。”男人喊了他的名字，他们已经很久没有如此称呼过对方了，死局帮的故事仿佛发生在上个世纪。  
“不管你是来这里做什么的，我都劝你远离这里，别掺和进来。”他说，“有些注定要发生的事你阻止不了。”  
“你是以一个旁观者的身份来劝我吗？”  
“不，我是以一个昔日战友的身份来劝你。”男人咽了口口水，似乎自己也发现了“昔日战友”这四个字多么可笑——他曾经可是以出卖“昔日战友”为荣呢。  
“好吧，那我拒绝。”麦克雷伸手去摸雪茄盒，“哪怕昔日的情人来劝我也没用。”  
男人叹了口气：“你真是一点也没有变，你知不知道，听说你加入守望先锋的时候，我们都吓懵了。”  
“我当时没有选择，他们让我在加入和死里面选一个。”  
“所以你选择了‘加入’？”  
“不。”麦克雷笑着把雪茄放进嘴里，“我选择了死，然后他们说等你加入以后，有的是机会去死。”  
这是个很久远的故事，说来有些话长，可以这么概括——他被迫加入了守望先锋，被迫去日本执行一项监视任务，直到他遇见了一个人，他就没那么想急着想要去死了。  
男人站在吧台后面，目送着麦克雷走到门口，他的背影孑孓，让人感觉他下一秒就要去完成什么壮举。  
“麦克雷。”他叫住了他，“还有一个情报，算我附赠给你的，‘猎狗’的目标其实并不是‘兔子’，‘兔子’不过是个表象而已，他真正的目标是扮演‘兔子’的这个人。”  
麦克雷回过头，一脸云里雾里的表情，刚刚还肃穆的气氛瞬间消失了。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“意思就是，你得当心‘兔子’，他不是个普通的雇佣兵而已。”  
“那他到底是谁？”  
男人想把那个名字说出口，但一阵不详的预感使刚到喉咙边的话咽了回去。  
“你总会知道的。”他选择了一个模糊的回答。  
麦克雷最后看了他一眼，推开门走进冬日的夜晚中，他的步伐和年轻时一样急促而稳健。  
-  
结束和老朋友的叙旧后，麦克雷离开酒吧来到小巷的中心。凌晨五点，他一宿未眠但没有一丝困意，寒冷虽使他保持清醒，但也增加了饥饿感，麦克雷四下寻找有没有可以填饱肚子的地方，他发现街道上已经有人在急匆匆的奔跑，许多年轻人手里都捧着一捆捆的布条。  
“是有什么活动吗？”麦克雷拦住其中一个人问，“难道万圣节变装派对持续两天？”  
那人有点不耐烦，但还是用敬语回答了他：“先生，是‘阿卡琳娜’，她就要来了，我们都要为抵御她做准备。”  
“阿卡琳娜？”  
那人看了麦克雷一眼：“先生，你是外地来的旅游者吧？”  
“嗯，没错。”麦克雷顺着他的话说。  
“阿卡琳娜是巨型暴风雪，每三年就会来一次，持续时间会在十个小时以上。如果你是住酒店的话就不用担心，他们都会帮你安排好的，但如果你是在外租房的话，还是赶紧去准备一下吧。”  
麦克雷自然是不用担心这点的，他向联合政/府申请了带薪休假，那帮老家伙们即使满肚子不爽也还是勉强同意了，于是他选了一个十分高档、安保措施也是最好的酒店，当然，价格也是最昂贵的。  
他担心的是另一个人，那个正在自己的安全屋里呼呼大睡的人。  
“我要做些什么准备？”他问道。  
“不难的，你把门窗都用布条堵上，让风透不进来，让室内保持高一点的温度，千万不要偷懒，否则她会顺着你漏出的缝隙往屋内结冰，把你的屋子变得和冰窖一样，然后你会被活活冻死。”  
麦克雷承认，他越来越担心“兔子”了，那家伙可是证明自己清白的关键证人，要是他把命丢了，自己就永远只能“带薪休假”了。  
哦，“带薪’得去掉。  
“谢谢你告诉我这些。”  
“没事，先生，你还是赶紧去准备吧，阿卡琳娜还有几个小时就会抵达了。”  
和麦克雷礼貌的告别之前，那人还古怪的看了他一眼，毕竟现在是人人自危的时候，这个一身牛仔装扮的人倒显得格格不入。  
麦克雷绕过人群走到一个稍微安静点的地方，他从腰间拿出了那个信号接收器。看起来“兔子”还没有从他的睡眠中醒来，呼吸频率仍在一格一格有规律的浮动，他应该已经处理完了自己的枪伤，所以才能毫无防备地接连昏睡近六个小时。不出意外的话，维和者的子/弹是击中了“兔子”的腹部，那能导致他疼痛、失血，但不足以导致死亡。麦克雷特意没有瞄准他的头部——尽管那对他来说轻而易举，可他的枪想让“兔子”活着，连带着“午时已到”也变得有人情味起来。  
天气过于寒冷，人总是克制不住的发抖，麦克雷的牛仔披风没有起什么作用，它能够抵御西部的黄沙，却没法抵御极冬的严寒。他用被冻得不怎么灵活的金属义肢按了下信号接收器，正上方跳出一个全息图像，“兔子”的坐标正在一闪一闪发亮。  
紧接着图像就变暗了。  
——这该死的东西在这节骨眼竟然没电了。  
麦克雷再三确认，那片全息图像果真在慢慢变暗，还没等他反应过来要去记住坐标，图像就全部消失了。  
他恨不得现在就打电话去质问联合政/府那帮愚蠢的工程师，为什么在设计这玩意儿的时候没有考虑到低温会对电池造成的影响，顺便质问下他们这一群天天被政/府闲养着的人，是等着养肥了就拿去做香肠吗？  
可惜，他的咒骂不起作用，装置由于无电而陷入了休眠，他一遍遍去摁下按钮，显示的都是一个鼻子里冒泡的睡觉企鹅，麦克雷无可奈何的放弃了，他大概记得“兔子”的安全屋在哪个方位，不过他逐个去找会花费许多时间，他不确定自己能不能赶在“阿卡琳娜”来临前找到那个睡得天昏地暗的日本人。  
对了，对讲系统！  
这时他突然想起，接收器的对讲系统是不依靠电池的，联合政/府在给特工们装备这些没用的东西时，对讲系统使用的是林德霍姆的技术——一种依靠空气中的分子导电而传递信息的方法，为此老头还为了专利收购的事情和联合政府大闹了一场。  
麦克雷从未如此想抱住那个矮小的瑞典老头儿亲一口。  
他按下对讲键，这时他正被低温困扰着，一点也没有想到自己如此冒失的和对方通话，会不会让对方意识到自己被监视而直接逃跑。  
他也同样没有想到，在他说出第一句话之后的一小时，话筒另一边的人会向他说出再见。  
“听到我的声音先别惊讶，兔子，我有点事情要告诉你。”


	10. Chapter 10

麦克雷没有把重点放在找到“兔子”这件事上。  
不是说他放弃了追捕，只是他知道兔子逃不了多远。那家伙很聪明的绕着滴下的血迹跑了几圈，使了一个最常见的障眼法，但他低估了牛仔引以为傲的追踪技术，现在麦克雷已经把他可能藏身的范围缩小至一个半径三公里的圈子内，最多花上半个小时他就能把兔子从窝里揪出来。  
更何况——他看了下自己的裤腰，确认那个小小的、亮银色的信号接收器好好的挂在身上——这是每个特工都会有的工具，联合政/府给了他们一人一对。这东西大多被用在与队友的通讯上，它们每一对之间都拥有一个隐私且保密性极强的通讯线路，除此之外，它还能精确显示对方的坐标、持有者的生命体征等等，这也有利于他们在队友遭遇困境时及时赶到。  
麦克雷百分之九十的信心来自于这个信号接收器。在之前与兔子的纠缠中他偷偷放了一个到对方衣服里，从信号显示的强度来看，兔子躲在一个普通民房里（很有可能是他的安全屋），没有濒死的迹象，只是血压与心率比较低——大约是失血过多导致的，他的呼吸很平缓，麦克雷猜测他可能正在睡觉。  
看来他完全没有发现自己身上携带着一个信号发射器。麦克雷松了一口气，接下来他准备去做一件计划以外的事。  
他换了身衣服，拿着自己被“兔子”偷拍的照片，来到了马琳珂勒小巷。说是小巷，其实是由几道错综复杂的道路组成的，路边上栽满了梧桐树，酷寒使它们掉光了叶子，隔了夜的万圣节南瓜稀稀落落的摆在地上，没有人来打扫，不出几日它就会腐烂在原地。灰败与萧瑟是唯二能形容这里的词语。  
他脱下牛仔帽，把它挂在腰上，然后他推开了一扇酒吧的门。  
“现在已经打烊了，先生。”  
他推门而入的时候，一个声音从吧台后面传了过来。说话的是一个鹰钩鼻的男人，脸颊尖瘦，他看向麦克雷的眼神带着疲惫与不耐烦。  
“我不是来讨酒喝的。”  
麦克雷说道，他关上门，找了张椅子坐了下来，与男人面对面。  
“听说你是这一带最活跃的情报贩子。”他拿起照片，用手指着上面那个男孩，“对这个男孩，你有没有印象？”  
“我不负责免费咨询。”男人瞄了一眼那张照片，二话不说的开始赶客。  
“你的价码是多少？”  
“一条情报一万美金，没有就请回吧。”  
“我身上可没那么多现金。”麦克雷神态自若，他从怀里掏出一个沉甸甸的东西，把它摆在了桌子上——维和者在昏暗的灯光下泛着森冷的银光。  
男人的表情僵了僵：“别以为威胁会对我有用，我碰见过几百个像你一样不知好歹的傻子。”  
“我当然知道那对你来说没用，不过我想另外一样东西可以。”  
麦克雷把牛仔帽戴在头上，他抬起头，灯光打在脸上，足以使男人看清他的容貌。  
“……是你。”男人后退半步，他没有选择逃走，因为他知道自己已经被盯上了，他被一个久远的噩梦包围住。  
“杰西·麦克雷。”他喃喃说出那个名字，“他们都说你来了这个小镇，我一开始不相信。”  
“现在你可以信了。”  
“你到底有什么企图？”男人问他，把自己颤抖的双手摆在身后。  
他早就知晓牛仔的大名。很久以前，当杰西·麦克雷还在死局帮鬼混的时候他就认识他，他们俩关系恶劣，彼此针锋相对——可那只是男人单方面认为的，杰西·麦克雷从始至终都没有把他放在眼里，所以他嫉恨他，出卖他，他把麦克雷所有可能的藏身点告诉了守望先锋，后来麦克雷发生了什么他不知道，他只知道他被一个高大的墨西哥男人带走了——他幸灾乐祸的想麦克雷十有八九会去坐牢，说不定还会被执行死刑。  
现在，他的噩梦重新出现了。  
“很简单，我在找一个人。”  
“谁？”男人还是紧张了，他惧怕麦克雷是来上门寻仇的。  
“放松，我找的不是你，你只需要回答我的问题，我不会对你做任何事。”麦克雷没有谈论往事，他只是把照片往男人面前推了推，“现在你能老老实实回答我的问题了吗，我的老朋友？”  
男人只能仔细观察那张照片，果然，他认识里面的那个男孩，这不意外，因为小镇上许多人都认识他。  
“你找他做什么？”  
麦克雷眼神沉了下去：“这么说你知道他是谁？”  
“我们都知道他，这小孩是个烦人精，他父母两个都是赌鬼，从小没管教好他。”男人顿了顿，压低了声音，“他现在负责给‘猎狗’跑腿，‘猎狗’对他还好，看他是个小孩就没有让他去犯命案。”  
麦克雷心里觉得好笑，在上上周，与今晚类似的一个夜晚，那个男孩利用电源短路引起了一场火灾，犯了整整一百三十七桩命案——这与男人所说的“没有犯命案”可相去甚远。  
男人看来对这事并不知情，他只是疑惑为何麦克雷会突然出现在自己的酒吧里，问一个讨人厌小鬼的情报。  
“你找他做什么？”他重复问了一遍。  
“刚刚你说的‘猎狗’是谁？”麦克雷没有理会，他抛出另一个问题。  
“一个军/火贩子，从他来到这里后，小镇就没有安稳过一天。”说到这儿，他露出嫌恶的神情，“他和他的手下现在待在小镇西北，把一座废弃的炼金厂改造成了大本营，镇民都远离那里，不想跟他们扯上一点关系，但即使如此小镇还是不太平。”  
“他对你们的小镇做了什么？”  
“我没法说。”男人摇摇头，“但我都知道，‘猎狗’再怎么逍遥也只能撑个一会儿。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为‘兔子’的目标就是他。”  
麦克雷没想到男人会说到“兔子”，他虽然对那个日本人有着一大堆的疑问，可他不认为答案会那么轻易就被找到，难道与麦克雷所想的不同，‘兔子’是来刺杀‘猎狗’的？他不敢完全肯定，但答案或许八九不离十，这样才能解释为什么‘猎狗’会要派男孩去杀死他，为此不惜牺牲整幢租户的性命——只有像‘猎狗’那样早就对法律视若无睹的人才会有那么狠辣的心。  
“麦克雷。”男人喊了他的名字，他们已经很久没有如此称呼过对方了，死局帮的故事仿佛发生在上个世纪。  
“不管你是来这里做什么的，我都劝你远离这里，别掺和进来。”他说，“有些注定要发生的事你阻止不了。”  
“你是以一个旁观者的身份来劝我吗？”  
“不，我是以一个昔日战友的身份来劝你。”男人咽了口口水，似乎自己也发现了“昔日战友”这四个字多么可笑——他曾经可是以出卖“昔日战友”为荣呢。  
“好吧，那我拒绝。”麦克雷伸手去摸雪茄盒，“哪怕昔日的情人来劝我也没用。”  
男人叹了口气：“你真是一点也没有变，你知不知道，听说你加入守望先锋的时候，我们都吓懵了。”  
“我当时没有选择，他们让我在加入和死里面选一个。”  
“所以你选择了‘加入’？”  
“不。”麦克雷笑着把雪茄放进嘴里，“我选择了死，然后他们说等你加入以后，有的是机会去死。”  
这是个很久远的故事，说来有些话长，可以这么概括——他被迫加入了守望先锋，被迫去日本执行一项监视任务，直到他遇见了一个人，他就没那么想急着想要去死了。  
男人站在吧台后面，目送着麦克雷走到门口，他的背影孑孓，让人感觉他下一秒就要去完成什么壮举。  
“麦克雷。”他叫住了他，“还有一个情报，算我附赠给你的，‘猎狗’的目标其实并不是‘兔子’，‘兔子’不过是个表象而已，他真正的目标是扮演‘兔子’的这个人。”  
麦克雷回过头，一脸云里雾里的表情，刚刚还肃穆的气氛瞬间消失了。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“意思就是，你得当心‘兔子’，他不是个普通的雇佣兵而已。”  
“那他到底是谁？”  
男人想把那个名字说出口，但一阵不详的预感使刚到喉咙边的话咽了回去。  
“你总会知道的。”他选择了一个模糊的回答。  
麦克雷最后看了他一眼，推开门走进冬日的夜晚中，他的步伐和年轻时一样急促而稳健。  
-  
结束和老朋友的叙旧后，麦克雷离开酒吧来到小巷的中心。凌晨五点，他一宿未眠但没有一丝困意，寒冷虽使他保持清醒，但也增加了饥饿感，麦克雷四下寻找有没有可以填饱肚子的地方，他发现街道上已经有人在急匆匆的奔跑，许多年轻人手里都捧着一捆捆的布条。  
“是有什么活动吗？”麦克雷拦住其中一个人问，“难道万圣节变装派对持续两天？”  
那人有点不耐烦，但还是用敬语回答了他：“先生，是‘阿卡琳娜’，她就要来了，我们都要为抵御她做准备。”  
“阿卡琳娜？”  
那人看了麦克雷一眼：“先生，你是外地来的旅游者吧？”  
“嗯，没错。”麦克雷顺着他的话说。  
“阿卡琳娜是巨型暴风雪，每三年就会来一次，持续时间会在十个小时以上。如果你是住酒店的话就不用担心，他们都会帮你安排好的，但如果你是在外租房的话，还是赶紧去准备一下吧。”  
麦克雷自然是不用担心这点的，他向联合政/府申请了带薪休假，那帮老家伙们即使满肚子不爽也还是勉强同意了，于是他选了一个十分高档、安保措施也是最好的酒店，当然，价格也是最昂贵的。  
他担心的是另一个人，那个正在自己的安全屋里呼呼大睡的人。  
“我要做些什么准备？”他问道。  
“不难的，你把门窗都用布条堵上，让风透不进来，让室内保持高一点的温度，千万不要偷懒，否则她会顺着你漏出的缝隙往屋内结冰，把你的屋子变得和冰窖一样，然后你会被活活冻死。”  
麦克雷承认，他越来越担心“兔子”了，那家伙可是证明自己清白的关键证人，要是他把命丢了，自己就永远只能“带薪休假”了。  
哦，“带薪’得去掉。  
“谢谢你告诉我这些。”  
“没事，先生，你还是赶紧去准备吧，阿卡琳娜还有几个小时就会抵达了。”  
和麦克雷礼貌的告别之前，那人还古怪的看了他一眼，毕竟现在是人人自危的时候，这个一身牛仔装扮的人倒显得格格不入。  
麦克雷绕过人群走到一个稍微安静点的地方，他从腰间拿出了那个信号接收器。看起来“兔子”还没有从他的睡眠中醒来，呼吸频率仍在一格一格有规律的浮动，他应该已经处理完了自己的枪伤，所以才能毫无防备地接连昏睡近六个小时。不出意外的话，维和者的子/弹是击中了“兔子”的腹部，那能导致他疼痛、失血，但不足以导致死亡。麦克雷特意没有瞄准他的头部——尽管那对他来说轻而易举，可他的枪想让“兔子”活着，连带着“午时已到”也变得有人情味起来。  
天气过于寒冷，人总是克制不住的发抖，麦克雷的牛仔披风没有起什么作用，它能够抵御西部的黄沙，却没法抵御极冬的严寒。他用被冻得不怎么灵活的金属义肢按了下信号接收器，正上方跳出一个全息图像，“兔子”的坐标正在一闪一闪发亮。  
紧接着图像就变暗了。  
——这该死的东西在这节骨眼竟然没电了。  
麦克雷再三确认，那片全息图像果真在慢慢变暗，还没等他反应过来要去记住坐标，图像就全部消失了。  
他恨不得现在就打电话去质问联合政/府那帮愚蠢的工程师，为什么在设计这玩意儿的时候没有考虑到低温会对电池造成的影响，顺便质问下他们这一群天天被政/府闲养着的人，是等着养肥了就拿去做香肠吗？  
可惜，他的咒骂不起作用，装置由于无电而陷入了休眠，他一遍遍去摁下按钮，显示的都是一个鼻子里冒泡的睡觉企鹅，麦克雷无可奈何的放弃了，他大概记得“兔子”的安全屋在哪个方位，不过他逐个去找会花费许多时间，他不确定自己能不能赶在“阿卡琳娜”来临前找到那个睡得天昏地暗的日本人。  
对了，对讲系统！  
这时他突然想起，接收器的对讲系统是不依靠电池的，联合政/府在给特工们装备这些没用的东西时，对讲系统使用的是林德霍姆的技术——一种依靠空气中的分子导电而传递信息的方法，为此老头还为了专利收购的事情和联合政府大闹了一场。  
麦克雷从未如此想抱住那个矮小的瑞典老头儿亲一口。  
他按下对讲键，这时他正被低温困扰着，一点也没有想到自己如此冒失的和对方通话，会不会让对方意识到自己被监视而直接逃跑。  
他也同样没有想到，在他说出第一句话之后的一小时，话筒另一边的人会向他说出再见。  
“听到我的声音先别惊讶，兔子，我有点事情要告诉你。”


	11. Chapter 11

他知道“兔子”的真实身份是一个偶然，这个偶然发生在杰西·麦克雷得知阿卡琳娜将要来临后的十分钟。  
他在人群匆匆的街道上抽着烟，寒冷让他的关节有些不利索，就在他抱怨人老不中用的同时，他看见莱恩酒吧的招牌还在发着亮光。为了寻找一个避寒的地方，麦克雷走进去，他一眼就看见那个前几日所见的年轻酒保正在盯着一份通缉令。  
那封通缉令上是自己的画像，样子比现在年轻许多，麦克雷有一瞬间都怀疑那是不是自己。对自己年轻时长什么样他根本没留什么印象，只记得自己当时挺招人喜欢的。  
瞧见有人走了进来，酒保迅速的把通缉令收了起来，他警惕的看着麦克雷一步一步走近，牛仔的红披风前后摆动。  
“一杯啤酒，装满。”麦克雷说出和前几日一样的话。  
“抱歉，我们不接待了。”酒保保持镇静，“阿卡琳娜就要来了，先生，我也建议你早点去避难。”  
“那我换个菜单，我点一份你刚刚手里握着的东西，总可以吧？”  
他话还未说完，酒保就从吧台下方掏出一把枪，黑黝黝的枪口正对着他。  
“第一次来这家酒吧也是这样，也是有人拿着把枪对着我的脑门。”麦克雷笑着说，没有酒来暖胃，他只能继续抽着雪茄，“幸好，我早就知道这座酒吧不干净，你们背后的老大可干了许多见不得人的勾当。”  
酒保抬了抬枪：“那我也提醒你一下，你第一次来这里的时候，就带走了我们一半手下。我们老大为此发了一通大火。”  
“让我来大胆猜一下，你们老大之所以没有来杀我，是因为知道我和他的目标一致？”麦克雷说，“也许是这样，你们和‘兔子’原本是一伙的，但现在他窝里反，你们管不住他，所以你们的目标改了，现在你们想杀死‘兔子’，正好我一脚插了进来，你们就想——‘借刀杀人也不错’。”  
酒保扯出狰狞的嘴脸，那副表情和他瘦削的身材可不怎么般配。  
“你是怎么发现的？“  
”很简单，因为‘猎狗’想杀死他，我稍微动用些手段查一下就可以知道你是他手下的一员，除你之外还有狄恩——那个差点在天鹅绒酒吧被‘兔子’杀死的小矮子，你们都是‘猎狗’身边的红人，可惜狄恩背叛了‘猎狗’，所以‘猎狗’雇了‘兔子’去杀死他。”  
“狄恩没有死？”  
“他很幸运，被我救了下来。”麦克雷说，“我对此挺后悔的，毕竟像他那样的人渣死不足惜。”他停下来，向空中吐出一口白雾：“怎么，我的推理还算正确吧？另外，我知道上个星期你和‘兔子’当着我的面演了场戏，想把我的注意力引开，很遗憾，让我上当可没那么容易。”  
酒保朝他挪近一步，枪口都快顶上麦克雷的眉心。“你果然和我们老大说的一样，是个势利又危险的走狗，但你有一点猜错了，麦克雷，这座小镇从一开始就是我们围剿‘兔子’的狩猎场，杀死卡伦和狄恩都是老大设给兔子的圈套。”  
麦克雷夹住雪茄的手放了下来，他在等着酒保说后面的话。  
“不设下圈套的话，兔子是不会来这里的。”  
“也就是说，你们的目标从一开始就是兔子？”麦克雷察觉到一丝不对劲。  
“如果你知道兔子和我们老大之间的过节，那你就等于知道一大半真相了。”  
“他做了什么？”  
“不是他做了什么，而是我们的老大做了什么。你要知道，把一整个家族搞到垮台这种事，只有我们老大才做得出。”酒保很满意麦克雷疑惑的表情，他像是一个宣告胜利的佼佼者，“和卡伦·阿芙琳一样，我们老大在摧毁岛田一族上可没少做贡献。”  
麦克雷的雪茄掉落下来，不是因为酒保说出的真相，而是因为那个名字。  
他已经很久没听到那个名字了。自从第一次智械战/争后，日本最为庞大的黑帮家族一夕之间分崩离析，先是长子与次子的长年争斗终于以次子的死亡作为结局，而后长子出走，远离家族，岛田一下子就只剩下白发苍苍的原家主死撑，好景不长，原家主在三年后猝死在某场宴会上，有人猜测是谋杀，但由于没有任何证据还是被归结成了自然死亡。之后，岛田就如同一推就倒的积木，祖先前辈们数年经营的庞大体系一下子什么都不剩，花村成为了无人造访的鬼村。  
——他想起了一个人。  
酒保还在喋喋不休的说着话，他说：“杰西·麦克雷，你是节外生枝的一环，但我们的目标都是兔子，我们不是敌人，也许我们还能在这上面达成共识，我们老大说了，等兔子被杀死之后，他完全可以把尸体给你，让你去向联合政/府邀功。”  
麦克雷恶狠狠的把拳头砸向酒架，他一出手，几十个酒瓶争相砸落到地面。  
“闭嘴。”他说。  
他不想去听那套是敌是友的理论。  
酒保惊慌失措，他看着麦克雷笔直的站起，用拇指把酒保对准自己的枪口堵上，伴随一阵就跟骨骼被挤碎一样的声音，他眼睁睁看着自己的手枪被麦克雷掰成一个弧形。  
”我有个问题要问你。“  
牛仔就和新闻上刊载的一样，残忍、无视王法，眼睛里闪着兽性。  
“‘兔子’的真名叫什么？”  
他问完后，那可怜的酒保抖着肩膀，嘴里艰难的吐出了一个名字。  
那个名字与麦克雷所想的一样——他的愿望落空了，因为他有多希望那个名字能与自己所想的不一样。  
他的耳边传来风声，以及结冰的声音，阿卡琳娜还没有抵达，但万物就提前进入了冷冻期。他觉得自己能听见风的呜咽、冰里的气泡破裂、他能听见许许多多的声音，包括他对岛田半藏所做的两次自我介绍。  
他说“我是马修”，没有一次他说了真话，一次也没有。


	12. Chapter 12

家族的覆灭不乏有一些恶人在其中作祟，但岛田半藏始终认为，他对于岛田的衰落有着不可推卸的责任。  
二十年前，他杀死了他的亲弟弟。源氏的血沿着刃口流到半藏的手上，那块皮肤仿佛被烫伤了一般疼痛难忍，他以为自己成熟了，至少比源氏成熟。可年幼者死亡的那一刻，他本人是笑着的，年长者却露出了比哭还难看的表情。他终究还是幼稚，原本以为能担任起一家之主，与父亲一样抛弃世俗的感情，结果他被困在了一个怪圈里，活的不伦不类。  
他选择了一个最没出息的方式——逃离。在一个夜晚，仅仅带了弓箭与少量衣物，他离开了岛田家，离开了日本，开始赎罪般的漂泊。他很少使用交通工具，因为那会留下踪迹，偶尔他会在公路上劫持别人的车开一段路，然后找个偏远的廉价旅馆住下来，每到傍晚就去喝酒。在一些酒吧举行的活动里他总能灌下最多的酒，这时老板会惊叹着给他厚厚一沓奖金——半藏从没有拿过那些，从源氏死后，他开始拒绝任何人递过来的东西。  
他以为自己的一辈子都会这样颓废地过下去，直到某天他在酒吧醉的不省人事时，看到电视上播出了一则新闻——播报员用简短的几句话概括了岛田家族的覆灭，他评价这是本世纪的日本最值得庆贺的事，那个长久盘旋于人民心中的恶魔终于被剿灭了，没有人再会因为它而恐惧。  
岛田半藏清醒过来，他坐在电视前，一坐就是一个晚上。  
他给自己列了个名单，上面写满了各式各样的名字，有日本人、中国人、英国人……等等。这个名单对于他而言是活下去唯一的意义，他从一名流浪汉变成了一个雇佣兵，利用职业的优势套取情报，杀死所有对家族覆灭负有责任的人。一开始他使用最擅长的弓箭暗杀——那太招摇了，如今使用冷兵器的人屈指可数，有些警觉的人怀疑起了他的身份。于是他给自己起了个代号，选择性的用一些他平时不屑一用的武器，比如枪支、毒药、注射器。  
他杀的人越来越多，名单上的名字越来越少。  
等他三十八岁时，距离他离开花村已经是二十年有余，名单上的名字只剩下了寥寥几个。  
他还要杀死卡伦·阿芙琳，杀死狄恩，杀死‘猎狗’，以及，最后他要杀死他自己。  
-  
岛田半藏站在猎猎风声中，他从一个楼顶俯瞰‘猎狗’和他的党羽所在的废弃炼金厂。‘猎狗’之所以叫‘猎狗’，是因为他长得就和犬类一样，有着一个又长又凸出的鼻子，鼻梁的高度是正常人的两倍，他还有一双看了就让人心生不适的眼睛——他会用那双眼睛很不礼貌的紧盯别人，把他们的一举一动都记下来，然后发出怪笑。  
‘猎狗’的身边站着狄恩，矮小的男人正手忙脚乱的指挥手下收拾东西，他虽然背叛了‘猎狗’，但后者还是假装慈悲的把他留在了身边。阿卡琳娜就要来了，哪怕是再穷凶极恶的歹徒都害怕她。大自然的力量永远不可小觑，这是第一条真理。  
半藏拉起弓箭，弓弦抵在指节上，由于没有任何保护措施，他的整双手都呈现一种被冻伤的淡红。  
如同子/弹出膛，一根箭从正前方射了出去，它没有命中‘猎狗’，而是打中了他边上的一个油漆桶。  
‘猎狗’倏地站了起来，他用那双充满恶意的眼神朝四周张望，等到他发现站在楼顶的半藏时，他没有觉得惊讶，相反，他露出恶劣的笑容，朝着弓箭手比了个下流的手势。半藏看到他在用口型说：“你射偏了，呆子。”  
岛田半藏永远不会射偏——这是第二条真理。  
‘猎狗’一行人发现火苗冒出来的时候已经来不及了，他们还在找起火的源头，没有人发现那些堆放在厂房前方的油漆桶，已经全部被替换成了货真价实的油桶，当然，等到他们发现也早就晚了。油桶相继爆炸，掀起的火浪宛如炸开的烟花，橙黄色覆盖了一整片区域，半藏看着那个方向，一脸冷漠，‘猎狗’想以怎样的方式杀死他，他就还以怎样的方式。  
他引弓上弦，每当有一个人尖叫着想冲出火海，他就毫不留情的射出一箭。接连有人惨叫着倒下，还有人来不及发出悲鸣就被弓箭射穿了喉咙，那其中，‘猎狗’在吞吐的火舌里手忙脚乱的奔跑，他推开他的手下兀自冲在前方，最后被直直射来的箭命中了脑门。  
至此，岛田半藏的名单上只剩下了一个人的名字。  
半藏没有杀死敌人的兴奋，也没有感觉到失去目标的空虚，他依旧面无表情，远方的死亡对他来说就好像最普通不过的事。他拉开弓弦，射中一个又一个敌人，燃起的火焰有一种决绝的壮烈，它照亮了半边天空。  
-  
麦克雷就是在这时赶到的。  
他知道半藏会待在一个狙击位，寻找合适的时机一击毙命，‘猎狗’所在的炼金厂附近有许多幢高楼，他不知道半藏会选择哪一个，就只能就近的寻找一座前往顶楼。登得高望得远。麦克雷是这么想的，虽然想法简单的接近愚蠢，但他确实在登上楼顶的一刻发现了弓箭手的身影。  
二十年间他都以为自己不会再与岛田半藏见面了，他们会各自走一条没有交集的路，到死为止都不会再见了。  
风吹进他的眼睛，干涩使他睁不开眼。岛田半藏背对着他站在对面的高楼上，他们之间直线距离有三十公尺，中间隔着空空如也的街道。  
麦克雷冻得发抖，他从口袋里拿出那个小巧的信号发射器，对着它喊了对方的名字。他也思考过，半藏可能早就把接收器扔到了某个不知名的水沟，但他仍抱着一丝侥幸，他觉得半藏会回应他。  
-  
半藏听到了麦克雷在喊他的名字，那声音像是从几光年远的地方传过来的。  
他转向身后，看见了牛仔在另一座楼顶孑孓的站着，他是岛田半藏一生中遇见过最为坚韧、最为善良的人，此时他正站在愈加猛烈的风里，毫不畏惧的看着自己。  
半藏对着话筒，又不知该说什么，只能等着对方开口。  
“我从这里下去到一楼的话最快需要五分钟，走到你的位置还需要五分钟，你能等我这十分钟吗？”  
半藏的嘴唇动了一下，他不知道麦克雷有没有看透自己的犹豫，他试图开口说“不必了”，然后他想起了棕发的年轻小伙，他叫马修。如果马修开口的话他会答应吗？不，答案仍旧是不，岛田半藏不会再对任何人说“是”。  
他沉默，没有回答。  
“那我再换个简单点的说法，你待在那里别走好吗？”  
他听见麦克雷又问。  
他憎恨他的温柔，年少时他把这当成财富，但现在他憎恨它，连同他本身都一起令自己心生厌烦。他总是包容站在那里，柔和而深情的看着自己。半藏的心脏剧烈跳动着，他很想朝着麦克雷大喊，让他滚，让他永远别再出现了。  
他愤怒的同时，一种更强烈的感情不可遏制的出现了，盖过了愤怒本身。  
半藏放下了弓箭，他平静下来。  
“马修？麦克雷？我到底该怎么叫你？”他对着话筒说，风吹的脸颊生疼，“其实都无所谓了，我和谁说再见都是一样的。”  
“你要去哪？”  
“我不知道。”  
“杀死猎狗后你要做什么？”麦克雷的声音里透着种苦涩，“……不管你做什么，我都没办法阻止你对吗？”  
“你有，你曾经有过这样的机会。”  
半藏走到天台边，松开了手，发射器随着他的动作坠落，自由落体后碰撞地面，发出了极小的一个声响。  
与他们的第一次道别不同，这次道别的发起者是岛田半藏。他没有说一句话，没有做一个挥别的动作，相比起来，麦克雷在二十年前所说的那一句“我一定会回来”显得多么多余，也许这才是真正告别的方式，干脆利落，没有回头。  
麦克雷看着半藏一步步走远，他走向远方，远处的地平线上有一道纯白色的线，那是阿卡琳娜接近的讯号，凄厉的风声贯穿耳膜。  
半藏走向她，就像要去拥抱阿卡琳娜滚滚而来的雪浪。

-  
三十九点五度  
莱耶斯把体温表在他眼前晃了一下。他以为自己瞎了，那几个红色数字更像是扭曲的红色图块，麦克雷睁眼辨认了一会儿，费力的识别出上面是一个“3‘、一个”9“，一个”5“，中间还有个小数点。这短短的几秒就已经让他眼睛满是血丝，肩膀在疼，手肘也在疼——噢对，他已经没有左手了。截肢的时候，医生给他切出了一个漂亮的横截面，据说是为了以后装义肢方便些。  
他看着莱耶斯，莱耶斯也在看他，后者看他的眼神如同看一只奄奄一息的老鼠。  
“感觉怎么样，小子？”  
麦克雷用摇头代替回答，他无法说话，喉咙里正插着胃管。  
“你差点就死了。”莱耶斯说，“万幸的是莫里森冒死把你救了回来，你下次得好好感谢他，但别说是我让你去感谢的。”  
麦克雷点点头。  
“好，接下来我们得谈谈正事了，在你昏迷的时候你一直喊着一个名字——‘半藏’，我知道那是谁，但我不知道的是你趁我不注意的时候把岛田家的少主勾搭上了，你脑子里装的都是什么？杰西·麦克雷，我真想把它撬开来瞧瞧。”  
他开始露出麦克雷所熟悉的那种怒容，麦克雷知道接下来会发生什么，莱耶斯会揍自己，把他打得屁股开花，他下意识的往后缩，结果发现自己躺在床上完全动不了。  
“我不会揍你的，杰西，我会等你好好养病，痊愈了再来揍你。”  
小牛仔欲哭无泪。  
莱耶斯履行了他的承诺，当麦克雷能够独下床行走后没几天，他就恶狠狠的给了他一拳，那一拳把麦克雷打得往后翻了几圈，嘴角很明显的肿了起来，他捂着半边脸颊，在心里痛骂一顿他的长官。那只能让他心理上舒适一些，不能阻止莱耶斯旧话重提。  
“说吧，你和岛田家少主的事。”莱耶斯蹲下来看着他，“还是我得再给你一拳你才想的起来？”  
麦克雷立即投降，他可受不了再来一拳，接着他一五一十的把六个月之间发生的事都说了出来。  
莱耶斯听完后，很长一段时间没有作声，麦克雷知道那是他爆发的前奏，是怒火滔天之前的平静，他找了个椅子坐了下来，哆哆嗦嗦的准备接受长官的咆哮。  
没想到，莱耶斯只是拉了把椅子坐到他的对面。  
“他知道守望先锋的事吗？”  
“我想……他不知道。”麦克雷说，“他也许派人打听过我的身份，但你也知道，我们的秘密守得很严。更何况……他说过他根本就不想知道。”  
“他能容忍你欺骗他？”莱耶斯笑了，“这和我想象中的岛田完全不一样，杰西，你知不知道我们参与的智械战/争中，有多少军/火来自岛田的供应？他们卖给人类，也卖给智械，明目张胆的做着非/法买卖，你知不知道我们第一个想剿灭的就是名字里带着岛田的人？”  
说着，他给自己泡了杯咖啡，浓郁的香味让麦克雷作呕。  
“好人变坏是一瞬间的事，但坏人变好——”莱耶斯举起咖啡杯，“那是一辈子都不可能的事。”  
麦克雷知道莱耶斯说这些意味着什么，他低估了环境对一个人的影响。半藏身处一个绝不可能让他从善的地方，家族只会逼迫他去做见不得光的事。他想到这一点，就免不住感受到胸口的钝痛——他明明有机会把他带离那里的。  
“别傻了，杰西。你去喊他跟你走，他也不会同意的，”莱耶斯看穿了他的心思，“你觉得对于岛田半藏来说，一个不知从哪来的小牛仔会高于他的家族吗？退一步讲，假设他跟你走了，你们能做什么？靠着甜言蜜语去和满世界的敌人对抗吗？”  
莱耶斯嗤笑一声，听在麦克雷的耳朵里就好像一柄锐利的刀。  
“……你怎么就知道他不会和我走？”  
“你在说这句话的时候犹豫了。”莱耶斯说，“杰西，你自己也不相信他会和你走。”  
一切的原因在于：他太天真了。少年时期虚幻的爱恋总能造成错觉，他们会成功的，他们会克服艰难险阻在一起，永远、直到死为止。  
仅仅隔了一年，麦克雷就已经觉得这些词荒唐可笑。  
他开口，满嘴苦涩，“……至少我该告诉他我叫什么。”  
“没那个必要了。”莱耶斯说，“我会去告诉他的，杰西·麦克雷是守望先锋的人，你们是对立面，早晚有一天会拿枪指着对方脑袋。”  
他想起在他刚认识半藏的时候，岛田宗次郎对他们的友情也很不看好，他一再告诫半藏离那个叫马修的小子远一点。年长的人总是看的透彻一点，从最初就能窥见最后。  
他呼出一口气，用力的仿佛要把灵魂也吐出去，然后他做了一个决定。  
“就告诉他马修已经死了吧。”麦克雷说，他在脑海里最后一次想起另一个少年的脸——他还是觉得他是自己最爱的人，不管发生什么，这一点永远不会改变。  
“没有骨灰，没有勋章，临死前他最后悔的一件事是没有好好的做个自我介绍。”


	13. Chapter 13

联合政/府把审/讯室建在了最高的楼层，从这个位置，被审/讯者很难逃跑，除非他长了一双翅膀能从窗户飞出去——即使对于这一点他们也早有准备，他们在窗户上加了布满毒液的尖刺，泛着诡异的紫光，鸟儿都不敢靠近。  
麦克雷在椅子上坐了十分钟，接连有两个人走了进来，一个高一个胖，两人都陆续做了自我介绍，但麦克雷没在意他们叫什么，他决定管高的叫“高个子”，胖的叫“胖子”。  
“我们需要你做个详细的汇报。”高个子捧着一大叠材料，慢悠悠的开口，“为什么你在被除职期间擅自前往哥德堡的小镇，为什么猎狗和他的党羽会死在兔子手下，以及，为什么你在能够逮捕兔子的前提下让他逃跑了？”  
他一连说了几个“为什么”，抛出的问题一个接着一个。  
“第一：我平白无故被人诬陷是纵火犯，我自然有理由去找寻真相还自己一个清白。第二：兔子杀他们是早有预谋的，具体原因我也不知道，你们得去问他。第三：我根本没有能接近兔子的机会，最后一次我见到他，他和我都站在楼顶，中间隔着一条马路，我怎么去追捕他，难道我会飞吗？”  
麦克雷一一回答了他的问题后，喝了口面前的咖啡。果不其然，难喝的如同滚烫的烂泥。  
高个子和胖子对视一眼，继续发问；“你是否知道兔子的真实身份？”  
“知道，昔日岛田家的少主，差一点就做了家主。”  
“我们调取了一些资料，上面记载到二十年前你曾经作为卧底被派去花村监视他，也就是说你们早就认识。”  
“没错，我认识他。”  
“那就不可能像你所说的那样——他没给你任何可以接近的机会。既然认识，他总得给你点面子。”胖子摇晃着他两颊的肥肉说，“你包庇他，杰西·麦克雷，光这一点我就可以把你送进监狱。”  
他说了“我”，而不是“我们”。这回审/讯者不再假惺惺的借着政/府或人民的名义了，那个胖子或许早就对麦克雷反感了，这次正好给他们一个机会让牛仔吃点亏，胖的过分的脸都遮不住他洋洋得意的笑容。  
“你们都说了，我负责监视他。他知道我的目的后差点没把我杀死。”  
“别狡辩了，麦克雷。”胖子敲敲桌子示意，“你跟岛田源氏、岛田半藏都是极其要好的朋友，你们年少时经常鬼混在一起。”  
“那又能证明什么？”  
“证明你在欺骗我！”  
胖子很气恼，他捋了下已经没有几根头发的脑袋。  
“你们这的咖啡真难喝。”麦克雷答非所问，对面两个人的脸色更难看了。  
“我劝你老实点，别到时候再来后悔。”胖子背对着摄像头，恶狠狠的说，“我们有的是手段让你吃苦头，背着摄像头，在看不见的地方折腾你，那些做法看不出一点痕迹，没有人会认为你遭受了刑讯。”  
麦克雷勾起嘴角：“真要论起来的话，在刑讯逼供方面我或许还能做你们的老师。”  
他的话彻底得罪了对方，胖子用力拍起了桌子，那张横肉遍布的脸过于丑陋，麦克雷怀疑自己会不会在今晚做噩梦。  
“你给我识相点！”他说，“想要重组守望先锋？别忘了你们现在还靠着我们的资助，联合政/府在新一届议/会投票上投反对票会怎么样？你们整个组织就会垮掉！温斯顿的美梦别想做了！你们全部都见鬼去吧，一群自以为是的废物，真以为世界没了你们就没法转！守望先锋？上个世纪的淘汰货！全都是垃圾！垃圾！”  
他说得义愤填膺。不管是“废物”还是“垃圾”，麦克雷听到都只是淡定的一笑，也许二十年前的他会急着拔枪出来指着对方脑袋，可时间总能改变一切。  
“看来我们所想的一致，先生，照你说来，守望先锋与联合政/府的协议到今天为止就算是正式解除了。”  
他走到门边。审/讯室的门使用的是密码锁，麦克雷打不开它，但他能够迅速狠绝地把它拆掉。  
高个子和胖子不可思议地看着他，他们震惊的说不出话，这座建成长达十周年的审/讯室，至今还没有人能如此从容的走出去。  
“你走出那里，我们的协议就作废！！”胖子对他大吼，“我们会让守望先锋没有一天好日子过，全世界都会把你们当成罪犯！”  
麦克雷向门外踏出第一步，他迈出了审/讯室的门。他想起那句很老土的话——他的一小步， 人类的一大步。啧，挺应景的。  
他回头，把自己想象成阿姆斯特朗也不是什么难事。  
“那正好，罪犯不用看人的脸色过日子，而且，我们也是时候走一条自己的路。”  
-  
他回到了守望先锋——他的家。他看见他的家人们都在举着双手欢迎他，莉娜跑过来亲了他脸颊一口，他装作生气的说至少该亲在嘴上，被暴力的英国女孩揍了一拳。  
“真高兴！你回来了杰西！”安吉拉走了过来，欣喜溢于言表，但眼眶里有液体在晃动。  
麦克雷最受不了女孩子哭了，他撇过头去，装作没有看见。  
“抱歉，安吉拉，我擅自做了决定。”他说，“从今以后我们就是真正的法外者了，没人会为我们的胜利欢呼，也没人替我们的失败收尸，那种日子会过的很没有价值。”  
他故意把后果说的严重些，希望有人能来训斥他一顿。最好是莫里森，他从麦克雷进门的时候表情就很阴沉，麦克雷猜他应该是憋了一肚子想骂人的话。  
“我们早就是这样了。”没想到，莫里森的语气还算温和，“从决定重组时就已经是这样了，我们不被任何人看好——这在人们眼里和罪犯本身没有区别。”  
明明十分沉重的话题，但没有一个人的脸上露出悲伤的表情，他们仍旧欢声笑语，安吉拉温柔的替他抚平披风的褶皱，莉娜跟着小美去了厨房。莫里森对他笑了一下，他从笑容里能感受到，以前那个凡事都严苛以待的士兵不见了。瑞士事件之后，他们或多或少都有了觉悟，其中一点就是：人们不感谢守望先锋，可人们仍然需要它。  
麦克雷也回以微笑，他对自己的笑容从来不抱有什么自信，咧着嘴露出牙齿会让他看上去像憨厚的袋鼠。  
晚饭后，他惯例来到了基地边的海峡。  
这里的海峡有个向上翘起的角度，坚硬的岩石直直的指向天空，他们称它为“号角岩”。黄昏时分，号角岩的景色是最迷人的，麦克雷的餐后散步总是不会错过它。晚霞，海浪，海鸥的叫声，风刮过狭缝的尖啸，他面朝大海站了一会儿，听见身后的脚步声。  
不用回头麦克雷也知道是谁，他的好哥们，最为信任的作战拍档走起路来总有金属的摩擦响动，让人怀疑是不是又少上了机油。  
岛田源氏走到麦克雷的右侧。响应温斯顿的号召后，他从尼泊尔风尘仆仆的赶了回来，身上似乎还带着一股马卡鲁峰上冰碴子的味道。  
“好久不见了，麦克雷。”他的声音听上去兴致很高，“果然还是我了解你，一开始安吉拉和林德霍姆都怀疑你根本不可能归队，我跟他们说别担心，我相信你绝对会回来。”  
“我过了段苦日子，吃了上顿没下顿的那种。”麦克雷下意识摸摸肚子，“后来我想守望先锋伙食还不错，总比待在外面饿死要好。”  
源氏哈哈大笑。  
“我刚回来没多久就听到莉娜在宣扬你的英雄事迹，她说你公开和联合政/府叫板，还把他们的审/讯室拆了，那群老家伙脸都被气红了。”  
“那也太夸大了。”麦克雷辨称，“我就只是拆了扇门而已。”  
“不管怎样那都是个好消息，我们也是时候和过去道别了。”  
源氏跨前一步，他的盔甲有点陈旧，可能尼泊尔那里确实没有什么智械保养的条件，即使这样，也比麦克雷第一次见源氏的时候好太多了——那时候的源氏，半边身体浸在血里，安吉拉用纱布去清洗，最后从纱布里挤出来的都是红彤彤的血。麦克雷悲哀的认为他不可能活过危险期，没想到，七天后，年轻忍者睁开了眼，他看见麦克雷，第一句话是说“你和我一个朋友长得好像”。  
马修就是麦克雷，麦克雷就是马修。  
接受这个事实花了源氏三天时间，他觉得自己被欺骗了，并发誓这辈子都不会和麦克雷说上一句话，结果发完誓的第二天他就和麦克雷去打桌球了。  
男生间的友谊真是莫名其妙——安吉拉对此困惑的摇了摇头，她需不需要提醒一下源氏，昨天他还一边拄着拐杖做复健运动，一边大声斥责麦克雷“怎么隔了几年穿衣品味还是这么土”。  
让源氏说出身受重伤的原因是在三个月以后的事。  
那时他身体对智械的排异反应已经好了很多，他尝试行走，跳跃，用手去拿取柜子上的纸杯——遗憾的是，没有一个动作他成功了。麦克雷看见源氏低下了头，眼色阴沉，他嘴里嗫嚅着的话被麦克雷听见了，他说：“全部是他的错。”  
“是谁？”麦克雷问他，后面犹豫着又加上一句，“源氏，到底是谁把你伤的这么重？”  
“伤？”源氏笑了，“他根本不是伤我，他是准备杀了我的。”  
麦克雷因为源氏的话语十分愤怒，他实在无法想象会有谁去对一个尚未成年的人痛下杀手，他义愤填膺地说，“不管是谁，源氏，我保证我一定会把他揪出来打爆他的脑袋，守望先锋会帮我们的，你告诉我他到底是谁？”  
源氏表情古怪的看了他一眼：“你真的不知道？”  
麦克雷心里突然有了不好的预感。  
“是我哥哥。”源氏发出了笑声，那笑声听上去痛苦又落寞，“是我哥哥想杀了我啊，麦克雷。”  
-  
他们直立着迎接海风。  
如今的源氏已经脱胎换骨——不仅是生理上的改变，更重要的是，他不再愤怒。尼泊尔漫长的修行让他变得坦然，这让麦克雷有点羡慕，他尝试做个坦然的人尝试了三十七年，如今依然会为了小事控制不住情绪。比如昨天晚上他就徒手拆了一扇门，对此他很后悔，虽然双方的互助协议无效了，可损坏物品的赔偿清单已经寄到了自己的电子邮箱，他为此仍得破费一大笔。  
他摇摇头算作对自己的警戒，专注于头顶盘旋的海鸥。  
“麦克雷，我回来还有一件事。我准备去见他了。”  
“谁？”他反射性发问，一秒后他就觉得这是个多余的问题。  
“我的兄长。”源氏说，“听说每年我的祭日他都会回花村，这次我准备去碰碰运气。”  
“……你原谅他了？”  
源氏用一种“那当然啊”的表情回望他，仿佛他原谅的只是一件小事，无关生死。  
一瞬间麦克雷有很多话想向源氏说，他想说我见到半藏了，他过得很不好，在冷的手指头冻僵的天气里一个又一个的杀人；他想说半藏也知道了马修就是自己，他想道歉，可实在难以出口；他想说我跟半藏的关系比你想的要复杂那么一点，呃怎么说呢，就是那种年少时代互相爱恋的关系；他想说，源氏，我知道你原谅他了，但半藏没有原谅他自己。  
他没有说出口。  
“你看上去在发愁。”源氏问他，“你是不是担心半藏发现你就是马修后会暴揍你一顿？……嗯……我想……确实有可能发生……”  
“源氏，你们多久没见了？”  
“快二十年了？”源氏感慨一声，“时间过得真快。”  
麦克雷跟源氏说，二十年能改变许多东西，就像我已经从一个帅小伙变成了个没啥品味的大叔，你哥哥也可能会变许多，可能长得和你留着的照片上完全不一样了，到时候你可别认错人。  
他善意的提醒是希望源氏别像他一样再错过一些东西。  
“怎么会认错人？”源氏有点好笑的看着麦克雷，“他是我哥哥啊，我怎么可能认错？倒是你，从我认识你到现在，你其实一直没啥品味。”  
有这句话作为保证，麦克雷终于可以把目光放到绚烂的晚霞上，橙黄到红，红到深蓝，这个过程他百看不厌。以往在霞光之下，他总会想一些过去的事——他的人生是如何开始的，经历了什么。死局帮、暗黑守望、守望先锋……他的回忆围绕着这些。但今天，他想起了未来，虽然他不知道未来会发生什么，可人有些盼头总是再好不过的事。  
他等候着。


	14. Chapter 14

城市四分五裂了。  
半藏走过破裂的自然水管，倒塌的无线电发射塔，他走过的地方都是一片狼藉，碎掉的东西，生锈的东西混在一起，他能感觉到城市正在死去，伴随着濒死的悲鸣，一场新的战/争又要开始了。  
源氏领着他，带他走入地下，他们的脚步声回荡在空旷的下水道里。  
“哥哥，我知道你不怎么喜欢脏的地方，请你忍耐一下，我们再走一点路就到了。”  
“没事的。”半藏说。他还是对源氏话语里的尊称感到不适应，他试图去纠正，但理智告诉他这么做是多此一举。  
“我们到了。”  
源氏兴致勃勃的推开一扇门。  
半藏已经很久没见过这么大的房间了，它足有两百平米，地毯方方正正地铺开，中间悬挂着被人所熟悉的守望标志。银色的挂物闪闪发亮，它缓慢旋转，影子也在随之变化。  
他知道这只是个会客厅而已，不过是整个基地的一小部分，听源氏说他们在地下造出了一个面积和原瑞士基地差不多的地方，施工仅仅用了一个月，这一切都要归功于守望先锋的首席工程师。  
“半藏？是半藏对吗？”  
一个穿着橙黄紧身衣的女孩嗖得跑过来，拉住他的手臂，“哇哦你肌肉真结实，我喜欢！”  
她太开朗，让半藏有点窘迫。  
“莉娜，我哥哥才刚来，你别吓着他。”源氏说，“其他人呢？他们都去忙了吗？”  
“他们应该在来这里的路上，我已经提前通知啦！源氏的哥哥就要来了，让他们都精神抖擞的出来迎接！”  
“……谢谢。”  
“哇哥哥你别这么见外！有几个人听说你要来，兴奋的几个晚上没睡着呢。”莉娜兴奋的晃着他的手臂。  
半藏从不知道自己在守望先锋会这么受欢迎。他只能把原因归结到源氏的方面。他的弟弟一向是个讨喜的人，去哪都能和人打成一片。只是，这基地里的人之中又有多少人知道自己曾对源氏刀剑相向呢？想到这里，他不免避开了莉娜的目光。  
“莉娜，究竟是谁兴奋的睡不着？”源氏好奇的问她。  
“可以说，我们基本都没睡着，毕竟他可是我们翘首以盼的狙击手啊！黑百合这回总该没有点觉悟了！”  
半藏只听懂了一半，他不清楚黑百合是谁。  
莉娜看出了他的疑惑：“黑百合是我们的敌人，一个特别棘手的狙击手。”  
“她很厉害吗？”  
“很厉害，非常厉害。”  
“但肯定没有我哥哥厉害。”源氏抢过了话题，他知道半藏的好胜心被激发了，再不阻止的话他可能现在就会去找黑百合PK，“莉娜，你为什么不去问问大家怎么还没到会客厅？”  
他话音刚落，就有一阵乱糟糟的脚步声传来，半藏看到有许多人朝着他走来，其中有些他熟悉的脸，十字军战士莱因哈特、南极科考家周美玲、士兵76——据说真实身份是守望先锋前任总指挥官杰克·莫里森……他一一想起他们的名字，希望在自我介绍时能显得自己特意做足功课的样子。  
“岛田先生，欢迎你能来。”一位金发的女性上前一步握住他的手。  
“你好，齐……齐格勒医师。”  
“叫我安吉拉就可以。”她笑起来十分温和，“你是怎么知道我名字的？源氏告诉你的吗？”  
“是我哥哥执意要我提前给他介绍一遍。”源氏无奈的说，“他从没有一下子和这么多特工打照面，我说服他不要紧张都用了很久时间。”  
安吉拉笑意加深了，她看向半藏：“岛田先生，我们虽然是特工组织，但不会对你进行任何面试的，你不必紧张。”  
半藏想，他担心的不是这个。  
“其他人我也给你介绍一遍吧。这是我们的首席工程师托比昂先生，我们最引以为傲的前锋战士莱因哈特先生，以及，你可能新闻在上看过无数次的周美玲，她是个科学家，只身一人走出了南极洲，还有我们的莉娜，我们的指挥官温斯顿，一旁站着一动不动的是莫里森，你叫他杰克就行，他其实比他看上去好说话。”  
被介绍到的每一个人都和半藏握了手。半藏尝试从他们的眼睛里发现一些对自己的抵触——但是，那没有，他们都是发自内心的喜悦，没有人不欢迎弓箭手的到来。  
“杰西呢？”安吉拉问，“他去了哪里？我记得他明明是和我们一起来的。”  
“说起来，麦克雷是最睡不着的那一个。”源氏像想起什么似的，他偷偷凑近和半藏说，“哥哥，你可能还不知道，我们年轻时那个来自美国的朋友，就是叫马修的那一个——他就是麦克雷，马上你就会见到他了，到时候见面时记得给他一拳，我那时本来想给的，但因为躺在病床上不能动手……”  
半藏没有听到源氏在说什么，因为他看到一个牛仔慌慌张张的跑了过来。  
牛仔从人群里探出身，他张望一圈。  
“……你们都自我介绍过了吗？”  
“我们都搞定了，就差你了麦克雷。”源氏的语气里不乏幸灾乐祸。  
当杰西·麦克雷走到半藏跟前，郑重的伸出手时，半藏突然感到一种，该怎么形容？他想找个合适的词语——一种时过境迁的无力，一种茫然，一种推拒。这种复杂的感情如同触电般强烈，他脑海里什么都不剩下，空白成为了全部。他也机械性的伸出手，等待着他们双手相握的一刻。他觉得他会在那之前就逃跑，把手缩回去，找个借口说反感肢体接触。可在刚刚他已经与其他特工一个个握过手了，这样的理由既不礼貌，又显得滑稽。  
他不知道该怎么做，他希望源氏能来帮助他，就和他总是做的那样，替患有某些社交障碍的自己解围。直到这一瞬间，他才第一次意识到，他还没有做好准备去迎接一个重逢，杰西·麦克雷伸出的手和二十年前马修伸出的手不一样，更宽厚，成熟，一层茧盖住了本来柔软的指腹，他们都已不再年轻，彼此的问好也不会像年少时代一样没有心机。  
在半藏下决心收回手的一刻，麦克雷伸出手。他们的手握在一起，掌心相贴，温热变得滚烫，二十年的光阴都缩聚在这短短一瞬里。  
他对着半藏只说了几个字，一场自我介绍以他标志性的袋鼠笑容作为结尾。  
“你好，我是杰西·麦克雷。”

End


End file.
